Stubborn Kid's Daily Life
by terkenewt
Summary: 7th part's up! Beradu argumen dengan Luhan itu sama saja seperti membaca Software License Agreement yang muncul tiap kali Sehun hendak menginstall perangkat lunak di komputer; dia cuma bakal mengabaikan semuanya dan menekan tombol "I agree". [hunhan / bxb]
1. Satu

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life:

Aku Mau Bilang…

by Maureen Kim

© 2015

All rights reserved

Adapted from one of Ono Eriko's manga series, Kocchi Muite! Miiko!

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

 _"God gave you a gift of 86.400 seconds today. Have you used one of them to say thank you?"  
–William Arthur Ward_

* * *

Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata Sekolah Dasar? Anak-anak kecil yang lucu? Tidak pernah merasa lelah? Tidak ada beban? Mempunyai banyak teman? Seru? Menyenangkan? Mungkin itu hanya dilihat dari perspektif kalian karena sebenarnya masa Sekolah Dasar tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Maksudku, ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai dengan hal-hal yang disebutkan tadi. Mungkin kalian akan tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi murid SD setelah mendengar kisah seru tentang seorang anak kelas empat SD bernama Luhan.

Setiap hari, anak-anak bergantian melakukan piket kelas sesuai jadwal masing-masing dan Luhan mendapat jadwal piket di hari Rabu. Pada suatu hari Rabu, dia berangkat pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai murid teladan. Ketika sampai di kelasnya, dia mengernyit. Adalah hal yang tidak biasa ketika mendapati Zitao, Baekhyun, dan Sehun berangkat lebih awal darinya. Dia merasa agak kesal karena selama ini dia selalu datang paling awal. Tapi kemudian anak laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia senang bertemu teman-temannya dan berbagi keceriaan seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman!" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan!"

Dia tersenyum riang kepada Zitao dan Baekhyun yang baru saja menyapa Luhan secara serempak dan—

"Pagi."

Eh―tunggu! Suara siapa tadi? Kedengaran begitu dingin dan ketus.

Senyum di kedua sudut bibir kecilnya luntur seketika. Sudut matanya melirik Sehun yang sedang giat membersihkan kaca jendela kelas. Anak itu menjawab sapaan Luhan dengan nada yang amat datar. Bahkan tidak mau melihat lawan bicaranya. Tidak sopan sekali!

Luhan cemberut. "Kalo nggak ikhlas nggak usah dijawab!" cibirnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan sinis.

Dengan langkah dihentak dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada–khas anak kecil yang sedang marah, dia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Luhan, kamu bersihin papan tulis, ya! Biar aku sama Zitao yang nyapu kelas." kata Baekhyun. "Penghapusnya ada di dalam laci meja Bu Guru."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis dari dalam laci meja guru lalu mulai menghapus bekas-bekas tulisan di papan tulis. Namun dia kesulitan membersihkan papan tulis bagian atas karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil. Luhan berjinjit supaya dapat mencapainya. Luhan kecil tidak kenal pantang menyerah. Dia berusaha keras membersihkan papan tulis itu sendirian. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa kakinya pegal karena terlalu lama berjinjit. Dia menghela napas saat tubuhnya mulai berkeringat.

"Sini aku bantu." kata seseorang.

Menoleh ke kanan ketika seseorang merebut penghapusnya, Luhan mendapati Sehun dengan mudahnya membersihkan papan tulis itu. Dia tersenyum malu dan pipinya bersemu merah, manis sekali.

"Sehun—"

Luhan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Sehun ketika Sehun menoleh dan menyerahkan kembali penghapusnya kepada Luhan. Tersenyum mengejek, anak itu membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Luhan. "Kamu terlalu pendek sih, makanya nggak nyampe."

Luhan mematung bersama rasa kesalnya, dia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Sehun menggunakan penghapus kayu di tangannya.

* * *

"Anak itu nyebelin! Suka ngebandingin tinggi badan. Dia kan raksasa, jelas aku pasti kalah. Masih lebih pendek Kyungsoo. Padahal aku pengen bilang makasih. Dasar nggak sopan!"

Bu Guru Song sedang menjelaskan tentang perubahan kenampakan bumi ketika suara gerutuan bocah cilik sayup-sayup menggelitik telinganya. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, matanya yang cantik menelusuri setiap sudut kelas 4B, mencari sumber suara. Tapi dia yakin seluruh murid di kelas memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Oh! Namun tidak dengan murid yang duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Dia melihat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Luhan!" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Anak yang dipanggil spontan mengangkat wajah. "Berapa kilometer jarak bumi ke matahari?"

Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tersentak, dia menegakkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Seluruh atensi murid tertuju padanya dan itu membuatnya gugup sekaligus malu setengah mati. Kalau saja dia memperhatikan, dia pasti tahu jawabannya. Semua ini gara-gara Sehun.

"Itu sekitar―"

Tiba-tiba Sehun yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar dan berbisik, "Seratus lima puluh juta kilometer." dengan isyarat bibir.

"Se-seratus lima puluh juta kilometer, Bu Guru!" jawab Luhan refleks.

"Betul sekali." Bu Guru Song membenarkan jawaban Luhan, dia tersenyum lembut pada anak itu. "Tolong perhatikan, ya, Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "I-iya, Bu Guru."

Sekali lagi Luhan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun. Tapi Sehun kembali mengejeknya. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat ekspresi konyol yang sangat menyebalkan. "Luhan payah!"

* * *

"Oh Sehun bener-bener bikin aku kesel!" keluh Luhan pada kedua temannya.

Luhan sadar jika Sehun tidak pernah membiarkannya mengucapkan terima kasih. Setiap Luhan hendak mengatakannya, anak itu selalu mengejeknya. Sehun selalu sukses membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Bocah-bocah kecil itu sedang menikmati santapan siangnya di kantin setelah pelajaran Bu Guru Song selesai. Pada jam makan siang begini, kantin penuh. Maka dari itu, mereka mendapat tempat duduk paling pojok dekat lapangan sepak bola. Sudah paling pojok, mejanyapun kecil. Betul-betul tidak nyaman.

"Tapi dia kan udah bantuin kamu, Luhan. Gitu-gitu juga dia temen kamu." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Kalian juga akrab meskipun lebih sering bertengkar." ujar Minseok, bicaranya kurang jelas karena mulutnya penuh bakpao. Anak itu jadi mirip hamster.

"Iya sih. Tapi terserah apa kata kalian. Pokoknya aku nggak mau dekat-dekat dia lagi!" Luhan bertambah kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipinya sebelum meneguk lagi susu kotaknya.

Kedua temannya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu menanggapi Luhan yang kepalanya sekeras batu.

"Oi!" teriak seseorang.

Serempak mereka menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae berlari kearah mereka. Napas Jongdae pendek-pendek, tanpa tahu malu dia merebut susu stroberi milik Baekhyun. Kemudian anak yang jago _trolling_ itu mengaduh ketika bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul dan meringis ngeri ketika dipelototi oleh Baekhyun.

"Kelas 4A sama kelas 4B lagi main sepak bola. Kenapa kalian nggak ikut?"

"Kamu nggak lihat kita lagi makan?!" kata Baekhyun ketus. Sepertinya dia betul-betul merasa terganggu.

"Aku kan cuma nanya. Nggak usah marah-marah gitu!" jawab Jongdae sambil mencebikkan bibir. "Kalian mau ikut nggak?"

"Aku enggak―"

"Kita mau!" jawab Luhan dan Minseok serempak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Bu Guru Song membawa sebuah vas bunga cantik yang dibuatnya sendiri di kursus keramik. Warnanya ungu muda dengan lukisan rumit yang menambah estetika vas itu. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja guru. Seketika anak-anak mengerubunginya dan menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Vas ini boleh kalian pakai, asal dijaga baik-baik!" ujar Bu Guru Song.

Anak-anak didiknya terlihat sangat penasaran akan benda itu, tak terkecuali Luhan. Hari itu dia tidak memperhatikan Bu Guru Song yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Selama pelajaran, Luhan terus memperhatikan vas bunga itu. Ketika bel tanda pulang berdering dan murid yang lain sudah berebutan keluar kelas untuk pulang, Luhan masih harus mengantarkan buku absen ke ruang guru. Setelah ke ruang guru, Luhan sengaja melewati ruang kelasnya. Dari pintu kelasnya dia melihat vas bunga cantik yang tadi pagi dibawa oleh Bu Guru Song. Dia pun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki ruangan kelas.

Mata bulatnya memperhatikan bunga rhododendron di dalam vas itu. Nampak sekali ketertarikan terpancar dari mata anak mungil itu. "Wah! Kayaknya bunga ini kekurangan air. Daunnya udah mulai layu." Dia bermonolog. Sifat ingin tahu dan hiperaktif khas anak kecil yang ada dalam diri Luhan mulai muncul. "Aku rendam bunganya aja."

Tangannya meraih vas bunga tersebut. Tapi keringat membuat tangannya menjadi licin, dia tidak siap ketika vas itu tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara pecahan beling membuat Luhan merasa dibayang-bayangi mimpi buruk. Luhan membelalakkan mata bulatnya, rahangnya membuka saking terkejutnya.

 _Vas ini boleh kalian pakai, asal dijaga baik-baik!_

Tiba-tiba pesan gurunya tadi pagi berkeliaran di pikirannya. Dia panik setengah mati. "Gimana ini?" ujarnya lirih.

Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Anak laki-laki itu sudah mau menangis saja. "Ayolah! Gimana caranya supaya Bu Guru nggak marah?"

Panik melanda dirinya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

Terbesit ide di benaknya. Dia berlari ke arah lemari peralatan kebersihan di bagian belakang ruangan kelas untuk mendapatkan sebuah ember. Benda itu dia isi dengan air dari kran khusus mencuci tangan. Anak itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut jika ada orang lain yang memergoki. Dia merendam bunga-bunga itu di dalam ember. Kemudian dia sibuk merogoh tasnya demi mencari lem perekat super dan selotip. Vas itu dia lem dengan susah payah. "Ini harus berhasil. Kalau nggak, mati aku!"

Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya dari balik pintu kelas. Mendengus, Sehun pun lari dari kelas.

* * *

Keeesokan harinya, Minseok melihat bunga milik Bu Guru Song ada di dalam ember. Dia menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambil vas bunga di meja sang guru. Ketika Sehun hendak mengambil vas bunga itu, tidak sengaja vas bunganya jatuh. Lagi.

"Aduh!" teriak Sehun terkejut.

"Ya ampun!"

"Sehun mecahin vas bunga punya Bu Guru."

"Bu Guru Song bisa marah, nih."

"Gimana, nih? Sehun, sih!"

"Ayo, tanggung jawab, Sehun!"

"Habis vasnya meleset dari tanganku." Sehun membela diri.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Itu suara Bu Guru Song!

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

Bu Guru Song melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kelas dengan membawa senyum hangat di wajahnya. Kemudian dia terheran-heran dengan keributan di kelasnya. "Ada apa ini?"

Semua murid terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara sampai Bu Guru Song menyadari bahwa vas bunga kesayangannya pecah. Sedih bercampur emosi, dia menatapi vas bunga kesayangannya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Baru sehari sudah pecah?" Guru muda itu beralih memandang anak-anak didiknya. "Ini ulah siapa?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggaruk pipinya sekali lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku, Bu Guru. Maaf ya." Sehun mengaku. "Lain kali, kalo bikin vas bunga yang anti pecah, Bu Guru!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing.

Bu Guru Song menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi candaan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu. Dia memang tipe guru yang penyabar, tapi ini menyangkut vas bunga kesayangannya, hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Aduh!" Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika keningnya disentil pelan oleh gurunya.

"Ya sudah. Pecahan belingnya biar Bu Guru yang bersihkan. Tahu seperti ini, Bu Guru beli vas bunga plastik saja." katanya.

Sementara itu di mejanya, Luhan tertunduk. Anak itu merasa amat bersalah. Dia tidak tega melihat Sehun dimarahi oleh Bu Guru Song. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Bu Guru, bukan—"

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?!" tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Sehun suara kamu keras banget."

"Udah mecahin barang, masih aja sok galak."

"Jangan marahin Luhan terus, dong!"

Nyali Luhan kembali menciut, dia menunduk. "Itu—Enggak jadi deh." lirihnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Luhan harus mengembalikan buku absen. Anak-anak yang lain pasti sedang bermain sepak bola. Sengaja dia melewati lapangan sekolah, sekedar ingin melihat teman-temannya. Namun dia tidak melihat keberadaan Oh Sehun.

Eh? Kenapa dia harus pedulikan anak itu? Tidak ada untungnya.

"Luhan! Ayo ikutan!" Jongdae berteriak, anak itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang sehat terawat.

"Enggak ah, aku lagi nggak bersemangat." jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Oh, begitu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Anak itu adalah teman dekat Luhan selain Minseok, dia selalu mengetahui setiap ketidak biasaan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan mencegahnya untuk melangkah. Anak itu menghadang Luhan, merentangkan kedua lengan kecilnya. "Luhan, kamu kenapa? Biasanya kamu yang paling semangat kalo diajak main sepak bola."

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Kalian main aja, aku mau pulang duluan." ucap Luhan.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Lagipula udaranya panas banget." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kamu biasanya juga panas-panasan."

"Aku—"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari temannya yang ceroboh itu.

"Aku harus bantu Mama beresin buku-buku lama. Iya! Begitu!" Luhan tersenyum kikuk, berharap Baekhyun percaya dan melepaskannya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya udah. Hati-hati, Luhan!"

Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa sadar mengangguk lega. Dia segera pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengembalikan buku absen. Sesudah mengembalikan buku absen, Luhan melihat Sehun sedang beristirahat sesudah bermain sepak bola. Sehun sedang mencuci muka. Ketika melihat kedatangan Luhan, dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik anak itu dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Sehun." Luhan memanggil namanya dengan amat pelan. "A–aku yang mecahin vasnya kan?"

"Apanya?"

Luhan mulai kesal, dia berdecak. "Vas bunganya."

"Aku yang mecahin. Bukan kamu." jawab Sehun enteng.

"Kamu ini!" Dengan susah payah, Luhan naik ke atas wastafel.

Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang pipi Sehun yang agak berisi sampai bibir Sehun mengerucut seperti ikan koi.

"Sehun, makasih ya." ucap Luhan. Dia tersenyum, merasa lega karena telah mengucapkan terima kasih yang tertundasejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Sekarang lepasin tangan kamu!" katanya sambil melepaskan tangan mungil Luhan yang masih memengangi pipinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tangan Luhan lembut sekali ya, Sehun? Kamu jadi memegangi pipimu terus.

"Akhirnya!" Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan teman kecilnya itu. Dia mengacak rambut Luhan yang halus dan Luhan benar-benar merasa senang. Pipi berisinya merona seperti buah ceri matang yang manis. Sehun jadi ingin mencubit pipi Luhan.

Dirasa pembicaraannya telah selesai, Sehun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berada di atas wastafel yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang Luhan pikir. Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan anak laki-laki mungil yang kebingungan dan kesulitan untuk turun.

"Sehun, bantuin aku! Aku nggak bisa turun!"

* * *

 _ **Tamat**_


	2. Dua

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life:

Jangan Nyontek!

by Maureen Kim

© 2016

All rights reserved

Inspired by one of You are The Apple of My Eyes movie scene

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _God Almighty, I do not want to ask for more. But to say more thanks."  
—Lailah Gifty Akita_

* * *

Delapan tahun yang lalu, Luhan dan Sehun diantar ibu masing-masing ke Sekolah Dasar yang sama, di tempat duduk yang sama.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Luhan dan Sehun terlibat pertengkaran hanya gara-gara berebut pensil seharga delapan ribu won dari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ketika gurunya melerai, akhirnya Sehun lebih dulu mengalah. Pensil yang digulung kertas merah mencolok plus _glitter_ _buricak burinong_ itu Sehun berikan kepada Luhan dengan berat hati. Keesokan harinya, Luhan berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa pensilnya patah terinjak kakaknya. Entah sekuat apa kakak Luhan.

Enam tahun yang lalu, Luhan terkena semburan wali kelasnya gara-gara disangka tidak membawa buku tulis. Padahal bukunya disembunyikan oleh Sehun _and the gang_ di dalam laci meja guru.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Luhan hampir ketahuan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan gurunya. Tapi kemudian dia merasa bersalah ketika dia malah mendapati Sehun dimarahi karena Sehun berkata kalau dia sendiri yang memecahkan, bukan Luhan.

Empat tahun yang lalu, gara-gara sepeda Sehun, seragam Luhan kotor terciprat bekas air hujan jadi dia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti upacara bendera. Dia hampir saja menangis jika Sehun tidak datang membawakan seragam cadangan dari ruang sarana.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, setiap hari Luhan selalu terlihat bersemangat. Dia merasa senang karena sebentar lagi dia akan lulus Sekolah Dasar dan otomatis dia tidak akan bertemu Sehun lagi.

Dua tahun yang lalu, kakak Luhan tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara adik bungsunya tidak berhenti menangis. Ketika ditanya, Luhan hanya menjawab, "Aku satu sekolah sama Sehun lagi, Kak."

Setahun yang lalu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika melihat kertas pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman dan ternyata dia kembali berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun hingga mereka lulus tahun depan.

Mungkin orang lain akan memberi Luhan komentar nyinyir karena sikapnya yang berlebihan dan terkesan anti Sehun. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, Sehun tidak terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Maklum, namanya juga anak kecil. Bahkan Sehun kelihatan mau repot-repot membantu Luhan kala anak itu mendapat musibah. Tapi jika kalian tahu dan ada di posisi Luhan, mungkin kalian akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan neraka.

Menurut Luhan, Sehun itu mempunyai kepribadian ganda—istilah kekiniannya _alter ego_. Kadang Sehun menyebalkan tingkat dewa seperti Curious George—sumpah demi apapun, Luhan tidak punya maksud menyamakan Sehun dengan anak monyet, walaupun sering kali Sehun berubah aktif seperti anak monyet, sih. Kadang juga Sehun menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk Luhan.

Terkadang Luhan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah wajah Oh Sehun terbuat dari kulit badak? Mengapa tebal sekali?

Sehun tidak pernah merasa malu jika dihukum. Dia malah memasang tampang cuek dan Luhan bertaruh Sehun tidak akan peduli apabila suatu saat nanti namanya tertulis di "buku hitam" kepunyaan guru Bimbingan Konseling mereka yang isinya nama-nama murid paling nakal.

Pernah suatu hari, kelas mereka kebagian ulangan Fisika, pelajaran yang diajar oleh Bu Guru Im. Setiap sekolah pasti mempunyai guru _killer_ dan di sekolah mereka ada Bu Guru Im.

Entah karena sedang mengalami _Pre-Menstrual Syndrome_ atau apa, Bu Guru Im dua kali kelihatan lebih menyeramkan hari itu. Dia bahkan meletakkan tumpukan kertas soal ulangan ke atas meja keras-keras, lebih tepatnya membanting, sih. "Kalian kayak yang baru diajar sama saya aja." tanyanya ambigu. Jelas para siswa saling bertatapan bingung. "Harus berapa kali dibilangin kalo mau ulangan sama saya, buku catatan kalian harus dikumpulkan!"

Guru cantik tapi galak itu memang memiliki kebiasaan meminta anak-anak untuk mengumpulkan buku catatan mereka di meja guru ketika ulangan sedang berlangsung. Isinya tidak dinilai karena Bu Guru Im hanya melirik nama pemilik buku. Asal ada nama, pasti bakal aman. Di mana ada peraturan, di situ ada pelanggaran dan hukuman. Siswa yang tidak membawa buku catatan pasti mendapatkan konsekuensi.

Mendengar hal itu, semua murid sibuk mencari buku catatan di dalam tas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Walaupun nakal, dia selalu menyiapkan buku catatan sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran. Ya, walaupun yang diisi hanya dua atau tiga lembar. Dengan santai, dia mengeluarkan buku catatan Fisika dari dalam tasnya.

Sebelum dia berdiri dari bangkunya, dia mendengar Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya menggerutu. Keributan di belakang tempat duduknya itu membuat Sehun berdecak. Dengan tampang menyebalkan dia melirik Luhan.

"Kalem dikit! Berisik tau!" komentarnya usil.

Luhan terdiam sejenak untuk menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nyalang bak singa jantan yang mangsanya dicuri hewan lain. "Diem!" desisnya. Kemudian dia sibuk mencari bukunya kembali.

Sehun yang sadar bahwa Luhan tidak membawa buku hanya menggerakan bibirnya, mengikuti perkataan Luhan tapi tanpa suara, dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan, dan membuat ekspresi seolah ia mengejek Luhan. Intinya dia mengolok-olok Luhan.

Melihat wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan itu, Luhan semakin emosi. Sudah tidak membawa buku, sebentar lagi akan dihukum, diejek manusia paling tengil pula.

Bu Guru Im sepertinya melihat wajah gelisah Luhan dan masih dengan wajah murka, Bu Guru Im berkata, "Yang nggak bawa buku, tolong tutup pintu dari luar! Pintunya ada di sebelah sana." katanya sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia hampir pasrah. Dia hendak berdiri dan menyerah ketika Sehun juga sama-sama berdiri. Sehun menyodorkan buku tulisnya, meletakannya di atas meja Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan bingung. Dia memperhatikan buku bersampul bendera Eropa plus tulisan _"Europe is always a good idea."_ Itu semua sama sekali tidak menarik di mata Luhan. Yang membuat Luhan takjub hanyalah tulisan "Luhan. Kelas 9-2" di pojok kanan atas sampul.

Dia melirik Sehun yang sudah menyampirkan tasnya di pundak. Tanpa disangka, anak nakal itu balas menatapnya.

"Kumpulin bukunya! Jangan nyontek!" katanya seraya melengos begitu saja ke luar kelas.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun pergi ke tempat parkir sepeda yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia memasang _headset_ dan mulai memutar beberapa lagu di MP3 _player_ warna biru miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kain dan kemudian berjongkok di depan sepeda kesayangannya, membersihkan badan sekaligus ban sepedanya. Setidaknya sepedanya harus tetap kelihatan bersih ketika pulang sekolah.

Sehun bernyanyi kecil dan sesekali bersiul mengikuti nada lagu band favoritnya, The Beatles. Jangan mengatai selera musik Sehun kolot atau apa pun karena jika dia mendengarnya, dia akan membalasnya dengan ucapan, "Jadul boleh, norak jangan!" Karena menurut Sehun, The Beatles itu keren, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Ketika sepedanya selesai dibersihkan, dia memasukkan kembali kain itu ke dalam tasnya. Di saat yang sama pula, seseorang menghantam punggungnya menggunakan buku dari belakang. Sehun meringis. Kekuatannya lumayan juga.

Lantas Sehun melepaskan _headset_ nya, mengalungkannya di leher, dan berbalik untuk mendapati Luhan berdiri di sana dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menyodorkan buku ukuran A4 agak tebal itu tepat di depan hidung Sehun. "Ini buku kamu, kan?"

Sehun menjauhkan buku itu dari depan hidungnya menggunakan telunjuknya. "Bu—"

Tapi Luhan kembali menyodorkannya. "Nggak usah bohong! Aku tau ini tulisan kamu. Dua tingkat di bawah tulisan tanganku."

Demi Narcissus, Sehun sebenarnya ingin membakar habis rasa percaya diri anak kecil itu. "Ngasihin, ya, ngasihin. Nggak perlu menghina!" Sehun berbalik, menghampiri sepedanya kembali. "Bukunya buat kamu aja. Aku punya banyak di rumah. Aku tau kamu suka rebutan buku sama kakak kamu."

Ucapan penuh kesombongan itu membuat Luhan merasa jengkel. Tangan yang memegang buku itu turun, terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Walaupun perkataan Sehun ada benarnya. Tapi setidaknya dia harus menjaga perasaan Luhan.

 _Headset_ kembali akan menyumpal lubang telinga Sehun. Dia berbalik, memegang sepedanya. Menyadari bahwa Sehun akan segera pulang, Luhan dengan ribut berteriak memanggil namanya. "Oi, Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil kembali mengalungkan benda elektronik itu. Dengan menampakkan raut wajah terganggu, Sehun mengangkat dagu, memberi gestur "apa lagi sih?" pada Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Padahal hanya ingin bertanya, "Aku pengen tau, kenapa kamu selalu bantuin aku?"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun menjadi indikasi bahwa ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. "Maksudnya?"

Dengan penuh dramatisasi, Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pura-pura nggak tau! Kenapa kamu ngebiarin diri kamu sendiri dihukum?"

Barulah ekspresi wajah Sehun terlihat lebih santai. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku bosen di kelas."

"Dan akhirnya kamu nggak ikut ulangan."

Sehun mendengus. Dia menopang sebelah tangannya di stang sepeda. Dengan santai, ia berkata, "Emang hasil ulangan bisa nentuin tingkat kecerdasan seseorang? Yakin yang namanya ulangan itu dilaksanain dengan luberjurdil?"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang satu ini, keberanian Luhan menciut. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa Sehun ada benarnya juga. Tapi anak seperti Luhan mempunyai gengsi yang sangat tinggi. Ia tidak mau kalah dalam berdebat.

"Kamu kok ngeselin banget, sih?"

"Kalau aku ngeselin memang bakal ngerugiin kamu?"

Luhan tersentak. Rasanya ucapan-ucapan Sehun sangat tajam hingga melukai perasaannya. "Kamu—" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun. Ia mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar ketika berkata, "Kamu udah bantuin aku. Orang tuaku ngajarin balas budi. Aku juga pengen bantuin kamu kerjain tugas, nyalin catatan buat kamu, ngajarin—"

"Jangan repot-repot ngurusin aku, Luhan!" Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduh. "Walaupun aku nggak ngerti aljabar, walaupun aku nggak pernah nyatet apa yang dijelasin guru, walaupun aku dicap sebagai anak nakal sama para guru, aku yakin, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, hidupku bakal baik-baik aja. Aku nggak hidup karena prestasi atau pujian para guru."

Luhan terdiam. Dia mencerna ucapan Sehun sekali lagi. Setelah berhasil mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud, dia menunduk dalam-dalam, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan yang terbaik, tidak pernah merasa puas walaupun sebenarnya apa yang dia dapat sudah cukup bagus, dan karena itu semua, dia selalu menjadi anak emas para guru. Perkataan Sehun barusan betul-betul mempermalukannya.

Pundak yang merosot itu tersentak ketika telapak tangan Sehun yang besar menepuknya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menunduk lagi saat menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya. "Kamu pulang aja, gih!" katanya. "Sebentar lagi kita bakal ngadepin Ujian Nasional. Aku pengen liat kamu bacain pidato di podium sebagai juara umum."

Wajah Luhan memerah bak kepiting rebus berprotein tinggi. Dia mengulum sebuah senyum. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia mendapati Sehun sudah menggiring sepedanya.

"Oh Sehun!" serunya.

Sehun menghela napas. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu menghindar kalo aku mau bilang makasih?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia memandang Luhan yang terlihat begitu penasaran. "Aku bakal biarin kamu bilang makasih asal kamu mau aku anterin ke rumahmu pake sepedaku."

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum semakin lebar, secerah matahari, secantik bulan.

"Makasih, Sehun."

* * *

 _ **Tamat**_


	3. Tiga

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life:

Gengsi

by Maureen Kim

© 2016

All rights reserved

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _I wanted to say thank you in sign language, but instead I sneezed and ended up shooting out an I love you. Affection covers more area than a tissue."  
—Jarod Kintz_

* * *

"Kak Sehun, minta foto satu kali aja."

Pemandangan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan stan _gyeranppang_ bersama Minseok, Sehun tinggalkan sebentar hanya untuk melongo. Dirinya masih belum mengerti dengan permintaan dari Jung Soojung, adik kelasnya yang populer di kalangan kakak kelas. Dia memperhatikan perempuan cantik yang sedang menenteng kamera digital dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian beralih memperhatikan ketiga teman yang sama heran dengan dirinya.

Kenapa bukan Jongin yang diajak foto? Padahal dari mereka berempat, Jongin yang paling kece.

Atau Joonmyun? Dia kan Ketua OSIS yang kaya raya dan punya _angelic face_ , anak tunggal guru Bimbingan Konseling yang terkenal sebagai guru paling ganteng pula.

Atau Jongdae si humoris yang suaranya bisa bikin anak gadis meleleh. Kenapa tidak dia?

Kenapa bisa Sehun yang dipilih? Sehun kan nggak punya keistimewaan apapun. Dia ganteng sih. Teman-temannya juga bilang dia itu seperti bule. Tapi mereka pasti ilfeel kalau sudah melihat wajah cengo dia.

"Sehun, jangan bengong! Soojung berdiri di depan kamu dari tadi, mau minta foto katanya." bisik si konglomerat, sekali lagi mengingatkan, takut apabila si wajah pongo tiba-tiba tuli.

"Ayo, Hun! Kapan lagi coba bisa foto sama cewek secantik adiknya Kak Sooyeon?" kata Jongdae dengan suara yang dibuat mendayu dan pertanyaan retorik yang mengandung unsur _fanboying_ , menyemangati menjurus ke ngomporin.

"Jangan sia-siain momen ini, Hun! Kamu itu bebek beruntung yang bisa dideketin angsa." Yang itu lebih ke hinaan, dari Jongin si idola dedek-dedek gemes.

Memang ada benarnya. Soojung itu cantik, populer, disukai banyak orang, dan walaupun ramah, dia cuma mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang sama gaul seperti dirinya saja. Artinya, Sehun itu bejo. Tapi berat juga sih mengalihkan perhatian dari anak rusa yang sedang makan kue manis khas Korea jauh di depannya.

Ah, rezeki yang sudah ada di depan mata nggak boleh ditolak. Yang lain diusahakan saja dulu.

Sehun mengangguk. "Boleh." Dia berdiri dan merapikan seragam. Rambut hitamnya baru dicukur minggu kemarin dan disisir rapi ke belakang. Pokoknya Sehun hari ini bukan Sehun yang biasanya. Sekarang mungkin dia yang paling oke di geng itu. Mungkin rambut barunya ngaruh. Apa itu alasan Soojung ingin berfoto dengannya? Karena di pementasan seni plus bazar makanan tahun ini dia tampan?

"Satu kali, kan?" tanya Sehun sebelum menghampiri Soojung.

"Iya, Kak."

Sehun bergeser mendekati Soojung dan menghadap kamera.

"Kak Sehun, senyum dikit dong!"

"Hehe. Maaf, ya, Soojung. Aku nggak biasa foto bareng orang lain, sih."

Ya, biasanya kan cuma foto bersama empat teman-teman satu gengnya—tiga anak itu dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan tidak sedang bersama mereka. Sehun memang tipe remaja tidak narsis yang jarang _selfie_ dan lebih sering memoto objek lain. Lihat saja akun Instagram kepunyaannya. Isinya cuma gambar anak anjing warna putih kesayangannya yang lebih terlihat seperti gumpalan _whipcream_ dan pemandangan alam yang dia lihat setiap kali mendaki gunung bersama teman-temannya. Atau jika sedang dalam mode nggak jelas, dia memoto benda-benda mati di sekitarnya. Seabsurd itulah seorang Oh Sehun.

Soojung tersenyum, lebih tepatnya sih menyeringai alias nyengir. Sepertinya dia kelewat senang sampai melupakan kepribadian anggun yang selalu dia tampilkan di hadapan para kakak kelas. Kemudian Soojung menyalakan kameranya dan mulai berpose, diikuti oleh Sehun.

Yang namanya hal duniawi pastinya bikin kecanduan.

Nah, itulah yang Soojung rasakan. Satu kali dapat foto bersama Sehun, dia ketagihan untuk membidik foto kedua, ketiga, sampai foto kedua puluh sekian. Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengingatkan dan beralasan harus ke kamar kecil, mungkin kartu memori Soojung sudah penuh. Ya Tuhan! Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan adik kelas _selfie maniac_ seperti Soojung. Baru sebentar saja sudah panen foto.

Sehun menghampiri teman-temannya lagi setelah Soojung mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berlalu. Hari itu, hampir semua siswa berkumpul di aula sekolah yang besarnya hampir menyaingi gedung rapat anggota DPR hanya untuk menyaksikan beberapa pertunjukkan seni yang disuguhkan oleh para adik kelas. Sebagian besar lainnya lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi semua stan makanan atau berfoto bersama teman-teman terdekat.

Salah satunya adalah kecengan Sehun, Luhan si pintar dan manis.

Dari tadi Sehun perhatikan gerak-geriknya dari jauh. Dia melihat Luhan mengambil sebuah foto bersama teman sehidup sematinya, si marmut Minseok. Setelah berfoto bersama Minseok, Sehun melihat Luhan mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sampai kemudian…

"Luhan, sini foto sama aku juga."

Suara yang sayup-sayup itu tanpa sadar membuat Sehun meremukkan botol air mineral bekas yang ada di tangannya. Atmosfer di sekitarnya mulai memanas ketika Luhan dan Chanyeol mengambil beberapa foto lalu mengobrol dan tertawa. Kelihatan sangat akrab, seperti cuma ada mereka berdua di dalam aula, orang lain mereka anggap sebagai angin lalu. Sehun berpikir bahwa tindakan yang Luhan ambil adalah kata lain dari neraka bagi Sehun karena semua orang tahu, Chanyeol itu teman satu gengnya—teman nyontek dan teman membolos juga—, dan Luhan adalah kecengannya. Ya, meskipun si objek gebetan belum peka atau pura-pura tidak peka. Ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengajak Luhan berfoto bersama dan melihat mereka begitu dekat, tidak tahu mengapa Sehun merasa sebal sendiri. Chanyeol seperti berkhianat, menusuk dari belakang, atau istilah semacamnya. Padahal anak dokter gigi itu tahu kalau Sehun sebenarnya menyukai Luhan. Sejak kapan hasil persilangan Yoda dan Dobi itu dekat dengan Luhan? Kenapa mudah sekali dia menjadi dekat dengan Luhan? Siapa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol itu sekarang? Teman sejatinya atau pembalap MotoGP sekelas Jorge Lorenzo? Kok jago sekali nikungnya?

Sehun kesal bukan main. Intinya, hari ini Chanyeol menang banyak. Saking kesal, Sehun bahkan memelintir botol plastik itu sampai tak berbentuk. Ajaibnya, mukanya tetap datar.

Entah karena merasa diperhatikan atau memang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Luhan memandang Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Luhan kemudian menghampiri Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Sehun itu masih teman sekelasnya. Mau dia menyebalkan atau mirip anak monyet yang nakalnya minta ampun sekalipun, Luhan harus berusaha untuk tidak peduli hari ini. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu, Luhan menyapa, "Se—"

"Apa? Mau foto? Aku nggak mau foto sama kamu." ujar Sehun dengan nada tinggi, cenderung membentak.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung karena baru saja dia datang dan Sehun sudah marah-marah. "Maksud kamu?"

"Aku tau kamu mau minta foto." Sehun menatap Luhan masih dengan tatapan datar. Dia meraih botol air mineral bekas yang sudah hancur dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat. Sambil berlalu, dia berkata, "Tapi aku nggak mau. Makasih."

Jangan kesal, Luhan! Asal kamu tahu, Sehun itu sudah melewatkan kesempatan terbaiknya. Lebih baik daripada tawaran foto dari Jung Soojung.

* * *

"Dasar pengkhianat!" Sehun menggerutu. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bangku panjang yang ada di koridor lantai atas. Alisnya menukik, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dan wajahnya merah. Udara yang panas seperti membuat hatinya semakin panas. Rasanya dia butuh jus jeruk pakai es batu sekarang juga. Ditraktir Joonmyun lebih oke. "Kukira dia itu temen kita, taunya nusuk dari belakang. Temen macam apa? _Backstabber!_ "

Dan gerutuan itu hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh ketiga temannya. Yang mana membuat Sehun kecewa karena ia mengharapkan pembelaan, bukan tatapan tidak peduli seperti itu. Semakin panas saja dia.

"Kamu tuh nggak bisa mikir, apa gimana, sih?" kata Jongin sambil memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan buku tulis yang digulung, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Chanyeol itu tetep bakal jadi temen kita. Itu, sih, salah kamu. Kelamaan nembak jadi diambil orang."

"Tapi dia bahkan udah nggak bareng-bareng sama kita lagi. Dia jadi deket sama Luhan."

"Alibi." Kalimat singkat itu dari Jongdae. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah Sehun saking kesalnya pada sikap temannya itu. "Bilang cemburu aja susah. Pakai salahin Chanyeol segala lagi."

Sehun berdecak. Dia mendengus lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang lemas ke sandaran bangku. Menatap kesal dua temannya bergantian sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Joonmyun yang belum berkomentar apapun. Dia mengharapkan sebuah kalimat bijaksana dari anak itu.

Joonmyun menghela napas. Dia nampak lebih tenang, tapi tetap terlihat kesal. "Gimana Luhan tau kalo kamu ngejar dia dari SD kalo kamu ngomong sama dia aja malah marah-marah begitu?" tanya Joonmyun telak.

Meskipun hampir menendang si anak guru BK, Sehun kira Joonmyun ada benarnya. Dari ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya itu, hanya pertanyaan dari Jonmyunlah yang membekas di pikirannya dan satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan dengan serius.

Sehun diam. Tidak melihat Joonmyun, Jongdae, ataupun Jongin. Dia malah melihat lantai keramik, seperti sedang mencerna kalimat Joonmyun sambil memikirkan tanggapannya baik-baik. Sangat dramatis sampai teman-temannya merasa bahwa Sehun saat itu berlebihan.

"Aku mana tau, Joon." Sehun kelihatan bingung, dan Joonmyun merasa kasihan. "Setiap mau bicara sama dia, suaraku bergetar. Aku cuma bisa bicara keras-keras supaya Luhan nggak tau kalo sebenernya aku gugup setengah mati."

Sehun masih menunduk. Dia menanti jawaban temannya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya saat tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Dia melihat ketiga temannya menatapnya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit risih. Mereka bengong _._ Sama sekali tidak bicara sampai akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin tertawa sampai matanya menutup. Di ujung tawanya, ia menggoda Sehun. "Cie, Oh Sehun!"

Sementara Jongdae si Raja _Troll,_ tertawa sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun. Hanya Joonmyun yang tawanya normal. Dia berpikir, apakah semua orang yang jatuh cinta akan digoda oleh teman-temannya seperti ini?

"Eh, kamu perlu dibantuin, nggak?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengusap air mata di ujung matanya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Bantu apa?"

"Aku sih bantu doa aja." timpal Jongin.

"Lebih baik kamu keluar dari geng ini aja, ya, Jongin." Joonmyun si wajah malaikat berubah menjadi iblis saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang hobinya bercanda walaupun tidak lucu. Padahal sekarang suasananya sudah mulai serius. "Kita bantuin Sehun supaya dia bisa deket sama Luhan."

Jongdae mengangguk sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dan kita bakal usaha sampe kamu jadian sama Luhan."

Jongin ikut-ikutan menyeringai. "Dan kita punya rencana."

Dan sekarang, Sehun diam-diam merasa berterimakasih pada teman-temannya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

"Oke, makasih." kata Sehun. "Kalian punya rencana apa?"

"Hehe." Jongin nyengir misterius. "Nanti kita teriak "Luhan, aku suka kamu!" bareng-bareng biar kamu nggak terlalu malu nyatainnya."

"Yap." Joonmyun mengangguk. Dia menunjuk Sehun. "Yang penting kamu harus teriak paling kenceng biar beda sendiri. Ini namanya kode."

Oke juga. Setidaknya Sehun sudah mengutarakan perasaannya meskipun dengan cara berteriak bersama tiga bocah yang mirip alien di film Toy's Story ini.

* * *

Mereka bertiga berdiri di lantai dua gedung sekolah, di depan ruang kelas 12-4 yang menghadap aula dan lapangan upacara. Diikuti oleh Sehun yang sedang dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Dia membawa sebuah pengeras suara supaya Luhan bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Rencananya, mereka akan teriak bersama-sama.

"Gimana? Udah siap?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Eh, Luhan keluar dari aula tuh!" Jongdae memberitahu mereka sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang mereka kenal. Luhan, Minseok, dan Chanyeol. Dan ada kabar buruk; Minseok dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh dua orang yang lain. Kasihan sekali marmut itu.

"Wah, dia jalan bareng Chanyeol!" Sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat memanas-manasi Sehun yang sedang gugup. Tapi anak itu sedang sensitif. Jadilah kepalanya terkena pukulan tangan berkeringat dingin Sehun.

"Dia juga bareng Minseok, tau!"

Joonmyun berdecak sebal. Dia memisahkan teman kopi susunya itu supaya tidak bertengkar. Dasar tikus dan kucing! Di manapun mereka berdebat hanya karena hal kecil. "Kalo berantem mulu, kapan kamu _taken,_ Sehun?"

Yang ditanya merubah ekspresinya. Dia jadi gugup lagi. "Hehe. Ayo, deh! Keburu Luhan masuk aula lagi."

Ketiganya mendekat ke arah Sehun, lebih tepatnya sih ke pengeras suara yang dipegang Sehun. Joonmyun sebagai anggota tertua memberi aba-aba. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin. Dan…

"Luhan, aku suka kamu!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Krik. Semuanya senyap.

Sehun hanya ingat wajah malu Luhan.

Sehun hanya ingat semua orang diam dan menatap aneh ke arahnya.

Sehun hanya ingat Chanyeol beberapa kali melirik Luhan demi memastikan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tapi dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang berteriak. Sementara teman-temannya tertawa tanpa suara jauh di belakang tempatnya berdiri. Bukan mereka berempat yang berteriak "Luhan, aku suka kamu!". Tapi hanya Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun membanting pengeras suaranya dan membalikkan badannya. Menghampiri teman-temannya dan meninju mereka satu persatu.

Sial! Seharusnya dia nggak boleh terlalu percaya sama trio kwek-kwek itu.

* * *

"Siapa, sih?"

"Barusan Sehun yang teriak, Han."

"Apaan sih, Oh Sehun?! Tuh kan, gara-gara dia aku jadi pusat perhatian."

"Udah, Luhan. Ayo! Katanya kamu pengen jajan _gyeranppang_ lagi."

* * *

Sehun kira setelah kejadian super memalukan itu berlalu, Luhan bakal bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Maksudnya hanya berteman dengan Kim Minseok. Tapi dia salah. Siang itu, saat istirahat makan siang, dia dan tiga ajudannya—senang sekali menyebut mereka ajudan, hehe—berniat untuk memesan makanan dari kantin. Mereka hendak menulis pesanan saat Sehun melihat Luhan sedang asyik menyantap makanannya bersama Chanyeol dan Minseok. Hal itu agak menyedihkan karena lagi-lagi Minseok terlihat seperti sedang menemani temannya yang sedang berkencan. Dan hati Sehun panas lagi.

"Hun, kamu mau pesan a—" Jongin mengerutkan alis. Sehun seperti sedang melamun. Tapi dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menyeringai saat mengerti situasi ini. Dia mengubah senyumnya semakin lebar dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Oi, Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala dan sempat menengok kanan kiri sebelum melihat lambaian tangan dari Jongin. Dia tersenyum padanya lalu menghapusnya lagi saat melihat sosok berwajah datar di sebelah Jongin. Dia bahkan kembali menunduk dan berpura-pura menikmati makanannya. Bukannya tidak mau melihat wajah Sehun. Hanya saja dia masih malu atas kejadian tempo hari. Dia selalu merasa aneh dan canggung saat berpapasan dengan Sehun. Padahal mereka satu kelas (lagi).

"Luhan, ada salam." Jongin memberitahunya sambil membuat gestur yang sangat heboh.

Luhan mengangguk sopan. _"Alaikumsalam."_

Loh, kok. Hehe.

"Bukan salam yang itu! Tapi salam sayang."

Luhan sedikit terpancing. Dia penasaran. "Dari siapa?"

Jongin terkekeh. Dia nyengir sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun. "Dari ini nih."

Sehun melotot. Dia memukul Jongin dan melihat ke mana saja asal tidak ke arah Luhan yang sedang menunduk malu. "Mana ada aku titip salam ke manusia galak kayak dia?"

Catat ya, teman-teman! Oh Sehun itu _King of Savage._ Tidak usah khawatir pada Luhan. Dia kan sudah biasa menanggapi sikap menyebalkan Sehun.

* * *

Pagi itu, keluarga Luhan yang terdiri dari Papa, Mama, Yifan, dan dirinya sendiri melakukan rutinitas sebelum pergi bekerja atau bersekolah. Mereka duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu masakan Mama siap. Mama bilang menu hari ini adalah sup jamur untuk sarapan dan nasi goreng Beijing plus sosis saus untuk bekal makan siang.

Setelah masakan siap dan bekal telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas, Luhan berdoa sebelum makan supaya makanannya varokah. Lalu dia mulai menyantap masakan Mama yang punya rasa setara masakan koki restoran berbintang. Padahal dia belum pernah menginap di hotel. Sok tahu saja, sih. Hehehe.

Saat semuanya hening dan fokus pada makanan masing-masing, tiba-tiba, terdengar suara remaja laki-laki yang memanggil nama Luhan. Kakak Luhan yang kadang over protektif itu langsung menatapnya sengit. Merasa bahwa anak itu sudah mengganggu acara sarapan pagi keluarganya. "Siapa, tuh?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari supnya, Luhan menjawab dengan sangat yakin, "Pasti Chanyeol."

Kali ini Papanya yang bertanya. "Kok nggak disuruh masu—" Sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, kalimatnya sudah dipotong dengan suara lain yang juga memanggil nama Luhan.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Yifan, masih dengan tatapan sengit.

Luhan mengerutkan alis. Rasanya dia hanya janjian dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang lain. Dia meletakkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk dan mengintip lewat jendela. Dan di sana, ada orang itu, anak yang akhir-akhir ini bikin dia membatin. "Oh Sehun?"

Mau apa dia ke sini?

"Sehun?" tanya Yifan. Dia tak sengaja mendengar hal itu dari adiknya. Dia berpikir sebentar, merasa familiar dengan nama itu. "Oh, Sehun temen SD kamu yang rambutnya kayak ketumpahan es krim _paddle pop_ itu? Yang cadel itu?"

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Enak saja rambut Sehun disamakan dengan es krim _paddle pop._ LagipulaSehun juga sekarang sudah tidak cadel. Kakaknya itu sok tahu sekali. Baru saja dia hendak protes, Papanya bertanya, "Luhan, kamu dijemput dua cowok, Nak?"

"Itu—"

"Dek, kamu mau poliandri?"

Pertanyaan dari Yifan membuat semuanya diam. Kemudian kakaknya yang malang itu meringis saat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan gulungan koran oleh Papanya. Salah sendiri bicara semaunya.

Mama tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan yang melihat hal itu segera mengikuti sang Mama, mengantisipasi apabila Mama ajaibnya itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Dia masih mengekor di belakang tubuh Mamanya, saat perempuan itu berkata, "Chanyeol, Sehun, sini, Nak! Sarapan dulu!"

Mata Luhan membelalak. Dia menarik-narik lengan Mamanya supaya berhenti mengajak dua raksasa itu sarapan bersama. Mati dia kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Pasti dua anak itu ditanya ini dan itu oleh Yifan, Papa, dan Mama yang ajaib. "Mama, udah nggak usah."

"Nggak perlu repot-repot, Tante." jawab mereka secara serempak. Mereka saling berpandangan. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Sehun menatapnya seolah Chanyeol itu adalah rivalnya. Chanyeol menyudahi tatapan itu dan beralih memandang Mama Luhan. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang paling ampuh, senyum Colgate super cemerlang. "Kita tunggu di sini aja."

"Eh, masuk dulu aja! Luhan masih lama, kok."

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan sang Mama. Dia meraih tasnya sambil cemberut dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya. "Luhan berangkat."

Bisa saja Luhan itu mengatai Mama ajaib. Padahal dirinya juga ajaib. Setelah mencapai beberapa langkah, anak itu berhenti sebentar dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menghampiri Papa dan menadahkan tangan. "Uang saku Luhan mana?"

Kadang Luhan juga bisa berubah menjadi anak Papa yang datang cuma mau duit. Hehehe.

* * *

Mata Luhan melihat ke depan kelas, di mana Pak Guru Kim sedang menjelaskan kisi-kisi materi Ujian Nasional Bahasa Inggris. Tapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Dia pikir dia sudah unggul di mata pelajaran ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu memperhatikan untuk kali ini saja. Dia cuma ingin melamun sampai puas. Dia cuma ingin mengingat betapa canggungnya mereka bertiga—Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol—saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Selama perjalanan menuju halte bus, tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka obrolan. Bahkan ketika mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam bus, tidak ada yang mau bicara. Sampai membuat Luhan bosan dan ingin segera turun. Luhan ingin tahu perasaan apa itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Luhan, pulangnya kamu naik bus lagi, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kita pulang bareng lagi, ya." pintanya.

"Nggak bisa!" seru Sehun.

Dua orang lainnya menatapnya aneh.

"Luhan—" Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Nampak sekali dia sedang mencari jawaban yang masuk akal. "Luhan harus pulang sama aku."

Itu sih namanya perintah, Oh Sehun.

Luhan tertawa garing. Sejak kapan Sehun berubah seperti ini? Bukannya dia lebih suka mengganggu Luhan daripada pulang bersamanya? "Kita bisa pulang bareng-bareng, kok."

"Enggak bisa, Luhan!"

"Kamu pulang sama aku aja. Bukannya kamu mau ke perpustakaan dulu? Aku anter, deh."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Alien itu jago sekali merayu Luhan. Kalau sudah begini, dia harus mengaku kalah. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Dia tersenyum misterius dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita saingan aja. Yang menang, pulang bareng Luhan."

Dan sekarang, kalimat Sehun itu membuatnya penasaran. Dia terus terpikir akan hal itu. Mereka sedang merencanakan apa? Rasanya dia tidak bisa tenang mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya bahan pertaruhan dan saat ini mereka berdua tidak ada di kelas. Bisa saja dia berpikir bahwa mereka membolos seperti biasanya. Tapi saat mengingat pernyataan Sehun tadi pagi, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dua bangku di pojok kanan belakang kosong dan itu membuatnya dia cemas.

Dia berusaha fokus pada Pak Guru Kim sampai pada akhirnya, salah satu dari guru paling kejam di sekolah menggiring dua anak itu ke depan ruang kelas mereka. Guru itu—Pak Guru Choi—mengobrol sebentar dengan Pak Guru Kim sebelum kembali ke luar kelas, di mana mereka berdua berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Dari jendela kelas, Luhan bisa melihat Pak Guru Choi menampar kepala mereka sambil memarahi keduanya.

Sayup-sayup, Luhan bisa mendengar suara Pak Guru Choi. "Kalian pikir gedung sekolah ini pos ronda terus kalian bisa main gaple? Seharusnya kalian kasihan sama orang tua kalian yang susah-susah cari uang demi sekolahin anak badung kayak kalian! Karena kalian udah nggak mempan kalo dilaporin ke BK, jadi bapak kasih tiket liburan ke toilet putra selama sebulan penuh!"

Luhan mengerti sekarang. Dia dijadikan hadiah judi mereka? Awas saja kalian! Dia semakin penasaran dan dia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Anak itu menatapnya tajam dan Luhan merasa agak takut dengan tatapan itu. Dia pura-pura melihat Chanyeol sebelum kembali menatapnya dan Sehun masih melihat ke arahnya. Menyeramkan sekali pandangannya.

"Selera mereka Luhan, tapi penampilan sama sikap nggak jauh dari kata urakan." bisik Minseok.

Luhan sedikit terlonjak saat temannya tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Padahal dia kan sedang serius memandang Sehun. "Maksud kamu?"

"Sehun sama Chanyeol. Siapa lagi?" katanya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memperhatikan Tuan Kim. "Tapi masih mending Chanyeol, sih. Dia masih mau nurut."

Minseok benar juga. Chanyeol itu lebih baik daripada Sehun dari segi manapun. Chanyeol masih mau disuruh mengerjakan tugas. Chanyeol punya sikap ramah tamah. Chanyeol tidak suka mengganggunya. Tapi hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya penasaran.

"Luhan!" panggil Pak Guru Choi.

Luhan tersentak. Dia segera berdiri dan membungkuk, meminta izin kepada Pak Guru Kim. Dia menghampiri Pak Guru Choi. Sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Apakah ini benar-benar ada kaitannya dengan persaingan mereka itu?

"Sebagai ketua kelas, sudah seharusnya kamu bertanggung jawab!" katanya sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Mulai hari ini, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk di depan tempat dudukmu! Bapak ingin kamu awasi bocah-bocah tengil ini! Tambahan buat Oh Sehun; adakan bimbingan belajar VIP dengan dia! Bisa-bisa rapor dia warna-warni kalau dibiarin."

Bagus. Bagus sekali, Pak Guru Choi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Luhan datang pagi sekali. Belum ada orang lain yang datang dan hanya ada dia seorang. Dia langsung duduk di barisan ke-tiga. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi tutor bagi Sehun dan dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia mengeluarkan buku kumpulan soal yang dia beli minggu kemarin dan mulai mengisi soal. Dia juga membaca pembahasan dan menganalisis soal-soalnya. Dia tidak mau waktu senggangnya terbuang sia-sia. Lebih baik digunakan untuk hal bermanfaat, bukan?

Tak lama setelah dia sudah mengerjakan sekitar empat soal Bahasa Inggris, seseorang duduk di depan bangkunya. Tumben sekali datang pagi-pagi. Anak itu meletakkan tasnya dan tertidur lagi di atas meja. Luhan merasa kesal dengan sikap anak itu. Bukannya bersiap-siap, malah tidur. Oh! Dia tiba-tiba ingat tugas yang dia berikan untuk anak itu. Dia kan memberikan fotokopi buku kumpulan soalnya. Dia menyuruh Sehun supaya mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris dan dia harap anak itu sudah mengerjakannya. Awas saja kalau belum dikerjakan!

Luhan memukul punggung Sehun menggunakan buku kumpulan soalnya yang lumayan tebal. Hal itu membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan dan menatapnya sengit. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli sama sekali. "Tugas yang kemarin udah selesai?"

Sehun berdecak. Dia kira Luhan mau bertanya hal yang lebih penting. Dia kembali meringkuk di atas meja. "Belum."

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali menyerang punggungnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Oke! Oke!" Dia mengeluarkan fotokopi bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja Luhan. "Aku bakal kerjain! Asalkan kamu ajarin aku!"

Aneh sekali. Wajah Luhan memerah hanya karena Sehun memintanya supaya dia mengajarnya. Dia berdeham lalu mengembuskan napas. "Kamu tandain dulu poin-poin pentingnya pake ini. Supaya mudah dihafal." katanya sambil memberikan sebuah _highlighter_ warna hijau.

Sehun tidak langsung menurut. Dia sempat bengong sebelum bertanya, "Luhan, buku ini lengkap kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Semua rumus ada?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dia mulai bingung. Ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah?

"Semua bahan ulangan ada di sini?"

"Iya lah."

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Dia melemparkan buku itu ke atas meja. "Ya udah nggak perlu ditandain. Kalo bukunya berubah jadi ijo semua gimana?"

Krik.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menendang Sehun.

"Kamu kurang piknik, ya? Kerjain tugas kamu dulu! Apa susahnya, sih?"

Sehun berdecak. "Iya! Iya!"

Sementara Sehun berpusing-pusing ria menandai materi itu, Luhan diam-diam memperhatikan musuh masa kecilnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa selama ini dia selalu bersama Sehun. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu aneh banget akhir-akhir ini? Kamu kan bukan siapa-siapa aku. Aturannya kamu tuh musuh aku dari SD."

"Terus?"

"Kenapa?"

"Maksud kamu kenapa kita jomblo? Kenapa kita nggak pacaran aja? Ya udah, kamu mau jadi pacar aku, kan?"

"Apaan—"

"Tapi upit!"

Betul memang. PDKT itu nggak segampang iklan Cornetto Royale Love Matcha.

Luhan kira hatinya sudah tahan banting. Ternyata, dibikin baper sedikit oleh Sehun, dia langsung terbang. Lagi-lagi, Luhan cuma bisa membatin. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lelah pura-pura tidak menyukai Sehun. Dia sudah capek pura-pura senang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah capek dan dia cuma mau Sehun serius untuk dua hal; perasaannya dan ujian.

Sampai kapan Sehun akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini? Ini bukan _friendzone._ Tapi ini zona yang lebih bikin galau dan lebih bahaya daripada _friendzone._

* * *

 _ **Tamat**_


	4. Empat

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life

Serius

by Maureen Kim

© 2017

All rights reserved

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _What strange creatures brothers are!"  
—Jane Austen_

* * *

Masih ingat Sehun dan Luhan? Dua murid SMA yang saling suka, tapi sama-sama gengsi untuk mengakui. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol! Si tinggi yang menjadi orang ke-tiga di hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Kisah mereka berlanjut hingga mereka mulai belajar di perguruan tinggi. Lagi-lagi di tempat menuntut ilmu yang sama. Tapi kali ini di jurusan yang berbeda. Sehun di Biologi, Chanyeol di Kedokteran Gigi, dan Luhan di Sastra Inggris.

Jangan kaget ketika penulis menyebutkan jurusan kuliah dua anak jerapah itu! Sehun sendiri bingung ketika dapat hasil tes masuk perguruan tinggi dan diterima di jurusan yang menurutnya bakal memusingkan itu. Kalau Chanyeol, sudah pasti dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya yang juga merupakan dokter gigi. Mungkin kalian meremehkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dan berpikir, "Memangnya anak malas dan badung kayak mereka bakal betah di jurusan itu?" Tidak ada yang akan tahu, bukan? Tuhanlah yang mengatur segala sesuatu dan itu tidak akan tertukar dengan milik orang lain. Siapa tahu kan rezeki mereka ada di sana.

Sementara Luhan, dia sudah pasti jadi yang paling menonjol di jurusannya. Bahkan tahun ini dia memperbaharui gelar Duta Bahasa Nasional yang sudah dia menangkan sejak SMA. Karena kecerdasan dan sikapnya yang ramah, banyak teman-teman berusaha mengobrol dan berharap bisa menjadi dekat dengannya. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Luhan hanya bersikap ramah pada mereka dan dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi itu, dia hanya dekat dengan dua orang, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Itu juga terpaksa. Kalau tidak dengan dua orang itu, dia tidak akan punya teman karena Minseok sudah pindah ke luar kota seminggu setelah kelulusan.

Dan, ya, dua mantan sahabat itu sekarang berubah menjadi rival sekaligus neraka bagi Luhan.

Sejak masuk perguruan tinggi, Luhan seperti mempunyai tiga orang kakak yang overprotektif. Setiap hari, Sehun dan Chanyeol berganti-gantian mengantar jemput Luhan ke kampus bahkan jika jam kuliah mereka tidak berbarengan. Kecuali apabila mereka punya hal yang sangat penting dan benar-benar berhalangan, mereka baru akan membiarkan Luhan naik bus. Itupun dengan Luhan yang harus ditelepon beberapa kali—untuk memastikan jika dia naik bus yang benar.

Punya satu kakak saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Apalagi ditambah mereka yang tidak bisa akur.

Dan hari ini adalah giliran Sehun yang harus menjemput Luhan.

Pukul enam sore lewat sepuluh menit, Luhan sudah sampai di gerbang utama kampusnya dan Sehun menginformasikan bahwa dia sudah menunggu di halte. Kebetulan mereka pulang di jam yang sama.

Tumben nggak bareng motor. Pikirnya saat melihat Sehun duduk di bangku halte sambil menunduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Dia langsung berdiri saat Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kamu nggak bawa motor?" tanya Luhan.

"Enggak."

Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan saat bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba di hadapannya. Itu membuat Luhan mendengus. Anak ini maunya apa, sih? Padahal dia sendiri yang ingin menjemputnya. Tapi dia seperti tidak ikhlas. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa merutuk dan mengikuti Sehun duduk di kursi yang sama.

"Biasanya kamu nggak bisa pisah dari dia. Siapa sih namanya? Niki?"

Sekedar informasi ya, teman-teman, Niki itu nama motornya Sehun—ingat, bukan nama cem-ceman dia, singkatan dari Ninja Kawasaki. Tipe 650R. Gagah, kan?

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan Luhan lalu menjawab, "Aku kan pengen lama-lama ngobrol sama kamu. Kalau di motor ngobrolnya harus sambil teriak-teriak."

Oke, mantap, Sehun! Kamu berhasil bikin Luhan baper lagi.

Pipi Luhan memerah dan dia tiba-tiba tidak mau menatap Sehun. Karena ucapan Sehun, suasana di antara mereka menjadi agak canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan, sih. Dia kan selalu mudah terbawa perasaan. Padahal Sehun kalem-kalem saja.

Selama beberapa menit mereka saling diam. Luhan terus melihat layar di bagian depan bus yang menunjukkan seberapa jauh lagi jarak yang harus ditempuh sambil pura-pura _browsing_ internet. Padahal itu hanya modus supaya Sehun yang sedang asyik main ponsel tidak menangkap kegugupannya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Sampai menit kedua puluh sekian.

Semuanya terasa sepi dan Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Dia melirik Sehun yang masih sibuk main ponsel dan malah semakin gugup saat melihat Sehun yang hari ini terlihat tampan. Sehun memakai jaket dan celana Levi's, topi bisbol, dan sepatu Vans hitam. Sehun hari ini terlihat seperti peragawan produk pakaian terkemuka. Bukan hari ini saja, sih. Setiap hari. Sehun itu ganteng tiap hari.

Dia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Mencoba untuk membuka obrolan daripada terus menerus merasa gugup. Tidak peduli apakah nantinya akan membosankan atau sebaliknya. Yang penting mereka tidak saling diam seperti ini.

"Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" Ya ampun, Luhan! Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kok sibuk banget sama hape?"

"Main Plants versus Zombies 2." jawab Sehun. Masih untung Sehun mau menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun dia tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Seru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Memikirkan pertanyaan apa lagi yang harus dia ajukan pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia ingat persahabatan Sehun dan keempat teman badungnya—yang salah satunya adalah Chanyeol—, dan itu sangatlah membantu. "Jongdae, Jongin, sama Joonmyun apa kabar?"

"Baik kayaknya."

"Kamu masih suka kontakan sama mereka?"

"Kadang."

Luhan mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia memeluk tasnya dan mencibir, "Aku tuh lagi ngobrol sama manusia apa aplikasi Fake Talk, sih?"

Sehun mendelik ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada permainan di ponselnya. Lagi. Dia merasa bosan karena suasana ini. Dia mulai memikirkan beberapa hal di kepalanya dan tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sehun?" panggilnya lagi. Dia agak gugup saat Sehun akhirnya berhenti main Plants versus Zombies 2 dan seperti siap mendengarkannya. "Waktu itu kamu bilang kalo kamu suka sama aku. Bukan bilang sih, tapi teriak."

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Kamu masih inget?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menjadi Luhan yang sombong di depan Sehun. "Aku kan nggak pelupa."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Waktu itu kamu nggak lagi main _Truth or Dare_ bareng temen-temen kamu?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan rencana itu. "Enggak."

"Terus?"

"Ya, enggak terus-terus. Aku kan emang suka sama kamu, Han." jawabnya enteng, seakan tidak peduli pada Luhan yang diam-diam terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Waktu itu aku pengen deket sama kamu karena kamu itu pinter, jago Bahasa Inggris, juara umum pula. Kamu itu cerdas. Sainganku di sekolah memang banyak dan susah buat dikalahin. Tapi aku nggak peduli meskipun aku tahu kalo aku tuh anak nakal."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia tidak mau Sehun mengetahui bagaimana sikon wajahnya saat ini. Merah dan memalukan. Dadanya berdebar dan rasanya dia ingin meledak. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi dia juga harus hati-hati.

"Tapi upit."

Tuh, kan!

Luhan mendengus. "Nggak usah ngomong panjang lebar kalo akhirnya kamu cuma ngoceh nggak jelas!" Wajah Luhan yang merah semakin merah. Kali ini bukan hanya karena malu. Tapi juga kesal. "Sehun, ternyata kamu masih kekanak-kanakan, ya. Bisa nggak, sih, kamu serius? Sekali aja. Aku udah capek dibikin seneng sama kamu, terus dibikin _down_ lagi."

Luhan menutup mulutnya saat kalimat terakhir meluncur tanpa sadar. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian. Bagaimana jika semuanya menjadi buruk? Bagaimana jika Sehun malah menjauh darinya hanya karena kalimat itu? Ember sekali mulutnya!

Dia menyampirkan tasnya di punggung lalu berdiri. Sebelum berjalan menuju bagian depan bus, dia berkata, "Kamu harus serius, Sehun! Aku cuma kasihan sama pacar kamu nanti."

Dia takut pacarnya nanti diajak naik _roller-coaster_ sama kamu. Dibawa ke puncak, terus dihempasin ke bawah kencang-kencang.

"Luhan, kamu mau ke mana?"

"Mau turun." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun diam di tempatnya saat bus berhenti di halte yang paling dekat dengan kompleks perumahan Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan yang langsung berlari menjauh setelah turun dari bus dari balik jendela. Luhan kelihatan sangat kesal dan dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan semarah ini. Dia merasa bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan supaya suasana di antara mereka tidak terlalu canggung. Tapi ternyata Luhan menganggap itu sebagai hal besar. Dia bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya yang kekanak-kanakan?

Saat bus kembali melaju, Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya lagi. "Mana bisa aku nembak kamu waktu itu? Kamu kan galak." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tuh udah serius. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu pengecut buat nembak kamu. Aku malah cemburu nggak jelas sama Chanyeol."

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Luhan memaki Sehun karena sikap kurang seriusnya. Selama itu pula, dia merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia marah-marah pada Sehun. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa saja membuat Sehun tersinggung. Siapa dia sampai berhak memarahi Sehun? Dia bukan pacarnya. Dia cuma musuh masa kecil Sehun.

Hari ini seharusnya Sehun pulang bersamanya. Tapi dia masih tidak enak hati. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta jemputan dari orang yang tempo hari dia maki-maki. Di luar masih hujan dan Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah hari Jumat dan Sehun ikut futsal antar jurusan bersama teman-temannya. Biasanya dia akan ikut masuk ke dalam lapangan atau bahkan ikut bermain. Biasanya dia akan menunggu Sehun sampai dia selesai bermain dan pulang bersamanya.

Malam ini beda.

Dia ingin sekali menunggu Sehun selesai bermain dan pulang bersamanya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan kata maaf pada Sehun atas perkataannya tempo hari.

Jadi dia mengeluarkan payung yang disiapkan oleh Mama dari dalam tas dan mulai berjalan menuju lapangan tertutup di belakang kampus. Dia berjalan cepat sambil menghela napas beberapa kali. Memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan meminta maaf. Dia berharap Sehun masih mau pulang bersamanya.

Tapi itu akan selalu menjadi harapannya.

Di depan gerbang lapangan yang tertutup rapat, duduklah beberapa gadis yang masing-masing membawa payung. Mereka belum menyadari Luhan saat mereka saling berbisik dan sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar beberapa kata seperti, "Nggak papa kok kalo aku cuma anter Sehun sampai halte." atau "Sekali-kali aku pengen pulang bareng Sehun. Tapi dia sukanya pulang sama temen dia." dan "Aku pengen lihat Sehun sehabis futsal. Pasti seksi."

Luhan melotot. Apa-apaan kalimat paling terakhir itu?

Tanpa sadar dia menepuk pilar beton di sebelahnya dengan berapi-api. Hal itu menyebabkan bunyi cukup keras yang membuat para gadis itu berhenti mengobrol dan mulai menatapnya aneh.

Luhan yang mendapat tatapan itu kembali bersikap normal. Dengan gugup, dia sembunyikan payungnya di belakang tubuhnya. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa kikuk.

"Aku cuma numpang lewat, kok." katanya sebelum membungkuk dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ya ampun! Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun punya banyak fans perempuan yang rela berbagi payung dengannya dalam jumlah sebanyak itu.

* * *

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan berjalan memutar arah. Walaupun menyebalkan, ternyata Sehun banyak yang mengidolakan dan hatinya terasa panas. Rasanya dia butuh kompres air dingin—bukan—es batu untuk meredakannya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia cemburu karena tidak jadi pulang bersama Sehun?

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dari kejauhan. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menghela napas saat matanya menangkap sosok tinggi tukang ojeknya yang lain—Chanyeol—, yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di depan perpustakaan. Chanyeol terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya dan dia penasaran akan hal apa lagi yang sedang dikerjakan Chanyeol di sini malam-malam begini? Bukankah seharusnya dia pulang satu jam yang lalu?

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol terkejut. Anak itu menatapnya dengan dua matanya yang bulat sebelum membalas senyum Luhan. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Motorku masih di bengkel. Bannya musti ditambal. Nanti juga diambil kok sambil sekalian pulang."

"Terus ngapain di sini?"

"Nunggu hujan reda." katanya sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia menggigit bibir sebelum berkata, "Kita pulang bareng aja. Gimana?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Memang kamu nggak bareng Sehun?"

"Aku sama dia lagi berantem." kata Luhan dengan nada malas lalu dia tersenyum lagi. "Aku nggak keberatan naik bus buat nganter kamu ke bengkel."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan. "Kamu pulang aja. Udah malem."

"Nggak papa." elaknya. Dia menyodorkan payungnya ke depan wajah anak itu. "Ayo, Chanyeol!"

Menghela napas menyerah, akhirnya Chanyeol menerima payung dari Luhan. Dia membuka payung semi-transparan itu dan mengajak Luhan supaya ikut berteduh di bawahnya. Berjalan berdua menuju halte di bawah rinai hujan. Romantis juga. Tapi semuanya akan lebih spesial jika Luhan berjalan bersama Sehun.

Oh, Tuhan! Tolong! Jangan Sehun terus! Biarkan dia pergi bersama Chanyeol tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi anak menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun! Sekali saja.

* * *

Setelah naik bus satu kali dan berhenti di sebuah bengkel, Chanyeol langsung mengambil motornya yang sudah diperbaiki. Tak lupa dia membayar biaya dan memberikan uang tip untuk si mekanis. Dia memakai helm, mengambil helm cadangan di bawah jok dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Helm itu diterima oleh Luhan yang malu-malu. Kemudian mereka naik ke atas jok dan mulai pergi meninggalkan bengkel.

Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol itu anak yang baik dan kaya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah diantar mengambil motornya, dia mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam bersama. Awalnya dia memilih sebuah restoran elit yang harga satu porsi makanannya setara dengan uang jajan Luhan selama seminggu. Tapi Luhan menolak karena dia tidak suka hidup boros dan dia tidak perlu diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu. Toh, dia kan hanya mengantar Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap baik padanya dan dia merasa tidak layak untuk hal seperti itu. Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalah. Dia tetap memaksa Luhan makan bersamanya dan berjanji mereka akan makan di tempat murah. Tapi tetap sehat.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di kedai nasi goreng yang terletak di pinggiran jalan Distrik Gangnam.

Saat pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka—nasi goreng Beijing dan es jeruk—, mereka mulai makan dalam senyap. Tak ada satupun yang mau memecah keheningan kecuali bunyi kendaraan seperti mobil dan kadang motor dengan knalpot bising. Khas sekali tempat makan kaki lima.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Luhan merasa bahwa suasana kembali canggung. Dia merutuki dirinya yang kadang tidak bisa menjadi seorang _talkative._ Sulit sekali untuk mencari topik. Saat dia menemukan topik yang menurutnya pas, dia hanya berkata, "Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Menurut kamu, sikapku itu kayak gimana, sih?"

"Kamu baik."

Luhan berdecak. "Yang lebih spesifik, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. "Kamu itu pinter, jago Inggris, dan aku pikir kamu bakal _cumlaude_ dari universitas ini. Kamu juga ramah. Banyak kok yang suka sama kamu."

Kenapa jawabannya hampir sama kayak Sehun?

"Amin, deh." katanya. Ada jeda yang cukup lama. "Kalau ada yang bilang kayak gitu juga, menurut kamu dia itu lagi bohong apa jujur?"

"Pasti dia jujur, Luhan." Chanyeol melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kenapa tanya kayak gitu?"

Karena Sehun bilang gitu.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya hanya berisi Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun? Ya, Tuhan! Dia sedang bersama Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan anak itu—Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa serius dengan perasaannya.

Bicara tentang Sehun dan perasaannya, dia jadi penasaran. Selama ini Sehun hanya bermain-main. Dia hanya akan membuat Luhan tersipu, lalu kesal di detik berikutnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol lebih pintar dalam menghargai perasaannya. Dia secara terang-terangan memberitahu Luhan kalau dia menyukainya. Bahkan dia sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan saat mereka masih SMA. Tidak seperti Sehun yang berkali-kali menggodanya lalu meninggalkannya. Terus seperti itu. Tapi sampai sekarang, Luhan masih belum memberikan jawaban. Alasannya juga agak aneh; karena dia suka Sehun.

Tuh, kan! Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi.

"Nanya doang, kok." katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bergumam.

"Boleh, ya, aku jawab pertanyaan kamu dua tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Itu!"

"Apa?"

Luhan berdecak. "Waktu itu kamu ngajak aku pacaran. Tapi aku belum ngasih jawaban. Itu masih berlaku nggak?"

"Kalo boleh jujur, sih, masih." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu.

"Sekarang aku bakal jawab."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh, terus apa jawabannya?"

"Tapi kamu harus janji; apapun jawabanku, kamu nggak boleh marah atau putus silaturahmi sama aku!"

"Iya, Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia lagi-lagi mengusap rambut Luhan. "Kita kan sama-sama udah dewasa. Udah harus ngerti dan nerima keputusan orang lain dengan lapang dada."

Sekarang, Luhan merasa kagum akan sikap Chanyeol yang dewasa. Tapi dia masih belum bisa jatuh hati pada Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, dia akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku mau jadi pacar kamu."

* * *

Setelah Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya dan pulang, Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Saking terburu-buru, dia agak membanting pintu dan itu membuat anggota keluarganya beralih menatapnya heran. Yifan adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan sikap overprotektifnya. "Jam segini baru pulang. Hujan-hujanan pula."

"Berisik, Kak!" katanya sambil meletakkan sepatu ke dalam rak tanpa melihat wajah kakaknya. Dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam dan tanpa menghiraukan Papa dan kakaknya yang sedang duduk di depan televisi.

Yifan berdiri dan memicingkan matanya. Dia merasa ada penampilan adiknya yang berbeda. Dia menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencubit bagian kerah jaket jeans milik Chanyeol yang dipakainya. "Kamu pak jaket siapa?"

Luhan berdecak seraya menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya. "Punya om-om Gojek." katanya sambil mendelik malas. "Mau punya siapapun, itu bukan urusan Kak Yifan."

Baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu kamar, Mama datang dari dapur. Jam makan malam sudah lewat dan Luhan baru pulang. Hal itu membuat naluri keibuannya muncul. "Luhan, kamu baru pulang? Makan dulu, Nak!"

Luhan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mama. Dia berlalu begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya. Itu membuat Papa geram. "Luhan! Makan dulu!"

Dari dalam kamarnya, mereka mendengar Luhan berteriak, "Aku udah makan nasi goreng tadi, Pa."

Kemudian semuanya hening.

Mama dan Papa saling bertatapan heran, seolah bertanya-tanya. Belum pernah Luhan bertingkah seajaib ini. Mama mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang suami. Tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada pintu kamar anak bungsunya yang paling unyu. "Anak itu kenapa, sih, Pa? Datang-datang dia ngedumel kayak gitu."

Papa menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali memandang layar datar 21 inci di seberangnya. "Mungkin dia cuma lagi stres atau kesel. Nanti juga berubah jadi burung beo lagi."

Mamanya mengangguk.

Yifan menatap pintu kamar adiknya. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Luhan. Dia pasti sedang punya masalah. Entah itu masalah ekonomi, akademik, atau percintaan. Sebagai dugaan awal, Yifan memilih opsi ketiga.

"Yifan coba bujuk, ya, Ma." tawarnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya dan meninggalkan orang tuanya yang kembali berebut remot televisi. Papa ingin menonton program olahraga. Mama ingin menonton telenovela. Yifan selalu berpikir mengapa dulu mereka tidak beli dua unit televisi sekalian.

Yifan menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajar. Kepalanya tenggelam di antara lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja belajar. Yifan menepuk pundaknya. "Dek, kamu kenapa? Kok baru datang udah marah-marah?"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Luhan!" panggilnya dengan nada agak keras.

"Aku lagi pengen sendiri. Tolong Kak Yifan keluar dulu!" katanya tanpa mau mengangkat kepala. Suaranyapun teredam.

"Nggak mau." Yifan kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan sampai akhirnya adiknya yang kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya ternyata kawaii itu mau mengangkat kepala. Walaupun dia sempat berdecak kesal, Yifan tidak keberatan kok. "Ayo, cerita!"

Luhan menunduk. Dia berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya gugup. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah cerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya kepada sang kakak. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar harus. Kalau bukan pada kakaknya, pada siapa dia harus berkeluh kesah? Orang tuanya? Tidak mungkin. Mama pasti heboh dan menggodanya. Apalagi Papa. Mungkin beliau akan bertanya ini-itu tentang pacarnya dan memberikan penilaian sepihak. Seperti hanya Papalah yang tahu orang itu baik untuk Luhan atau sebaliknya. Maklum, Papa itu agak kolot dan sangat mematuhi adat.

"Kak, aku pacaran sama Chanyeol."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mengingat-ingat nama yang terdengar aneh itu. Saat wajah dan senyum idiot itu muncul di ingatannya, dia langsung berkata, "Oh, temen kamu yang cengengesan itu?" Itu pertanyaan retorik. Tapi Luhan ingin memukul kakaknya yang sembarangan mengatai Chanyeol cengengesan. Padahal iya. "Ya bagus! Berarti kamu laku. Tapi kok malah sedih?"

"Aku selalu ngerasa nggak enak sama dia karena dia sering direpotin sama aku." katanya.

"Masalahnya apa? Dia kan pacar kamu. Wajar lah dia pengen jadi orang yang berguna buat kamu."

Luhan mendengus. "Aku belum bisa nganggap dia sebagai pacar."

Yifan melotot. Adiknya ternyata benar-benar ajaib, ya. Bisa-bisanya dia menerima Chanyeol dan bilang bahwa dia belum bisa menganggapnya sebagai pacar. Maksudmu apa, Luhan? "Kok gitu?"

Luhan bergerak gelisah di kursinya. "Aku sebenernya suka sama Sehun." Wajahnya berubah sedih dan dia kembali meringkuk di atas meja belajar. "Aku ngerasa bersalah karena jadiin Chanyeol bahan pelampiasan."

Yifan awalnya merasa kaget. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum. Betul kan? Adiknya punya masalah percintaan dengan dua anak laki-laki yang sering mengantar jemput adiknya. Urusan seperti ini, sih, dia jagonya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang telat puber. Dia belum mengerti apa-apa.

Yifan mengusap rambut Luhan—orang-orang senang sekali mengusap rambut Luhan, ya. "Dengerin kakak kamu yang gantengnya sebelas dua belas sama Jamie Dornan ini, ya, Dek!" katanya sambil menatap adiknya yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kamu nggak perlu ngerasa bersalah. Jalanin aja dulu hubungan kamu sama Chanyeol. Siapa tau jodohnya kamu itu dia, bukan si Sehun itu. Kamu juga udah gede, harus udah ngerti masalah kayak gini. Inget, ya! Kalo kita nggak bisa dapetin apa yang kita suka, lebih baik kita coba buat suka sama apa yang udah kita dapet."

* * *

 _ **Tamat**_


	5. Lima

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life

Bukan Kawin, Tapi Nikah

by Maureen Kim

© 2017

All rights reserved

Inspired by one of Crowdstroia's story on Wattpad, Corny

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _A simple "Hi" from your crush might trigger your feelings again, but you must shove them up your ass because you simply don't have the permission to love."  
—Aditya Kumar Gaur_

* * *

Itu adalah pagi yang klise. Sehun sedang bersiap-siap. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai seorang analis kesehatan bidang Mikrobiologi di sebuah laboratorium klinis. Jangan heran! Meskipun sewaktu sekolah Sehun sering bermasalah, kini dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda cekatan dan dipandang kompeten oleh senior di tempat kerjanya. Dia tidak perlu sibuk melamar pekerjaan ke sana kemari seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya. Dia tidak perlu membeli koran harian untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah mengirim formulir dan menunggu di rumah hingga bagian HRD menghubunginya untuk wawancara.

Jangan kaget! Memang benar seperti itu. Sehun tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan. Tapi pekerjaanlah yang membutuhkan Sehun. (buset!)

Pagi itu, rambutnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya terlihat semakin dewasa. Kemeja biru muda yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam kelihatan sangat cocok di tubuh tinggi Sehun. Jangan lupakan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang menambah kesan rapi pada diri Sehun. Kalian harus tahu, sekarang Sehun sudah tidak ganteng tapi pongo lagi. Dia murni ganteng, menawan, seksi.

Setelah menelan gigitan terakhir roti isinya, Sehun meneguk segelas susu sapi segar sekaligus. Perlu diketahui, di usianya yang kedua puluh empat, Sehun masih punya kebiasaan minum susu setiap pagi. Seharusnya laki-laki dewasa seperti dia minum kopi hitam, kan? Tidak tahu apa faedahnya.

"Pa, Sehun pengen kawin." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sesaat setelah gelas kosong diletakkan di atas meja makan.

Mata sang Papa mendelik. Kopi yang belum masuk ke kerongkongan dengan sempurna menjadi penyebab dirinya tersedak. Koran yang sedang dibaca dianggurkan begitu saja. Dia kembali meneguk kopi untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Kemudian mengatur napasnya.

"Waktu sekolah kamu belajar bahasa kan? Ngomong tuh yang sopan, Sehun! Bukan kawin, tapi nikah."

Sehun mengerutkan alis tidak setuju. Dia mengeluarkan kartu identitas dari dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkan kartu itu kepada Papanya. "Di sini tertulis status Sehun "belum kawin", bukan "belum nikah". Nanti kalo Sehun udah berumah tangga, bakal ganti status jadi "kawin". Kartu ini legal dari pemerintah. Jadi nggak ada bedanya antara "kawin" sama "nikah", Pa."

Pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu geleng-geleng kepala, heran akan kecerdasan sang putra yang kadang kurang ajar. "Kamu ini memang nggak tau atau pura-pura nggak tau?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang masih memikirkan perbedaan antara "kawin" dan "nikah". Merasa kurang direspon, Papa kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengambil posisi rileks. "Papa yakin kamu tau bedanya."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Beda menurut Papa itu, yang kalau kawin artinya iya-iya tanda kutip," jelasnya sambil membuat tanda kutip dua menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Sementara nikah artinya prosesi suci untuk menyatukan kedua belah pihak secara sah menurut agama dan hukum, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah pandangan masyarakat umum." Papa masih bersandar pada kursi dan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih diam, seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Kamu mau nikah? Emang kamu udah ada calon?"

Giliran Sehun yang mendelik. Papanya _savage_ juga, ya. Hehehe.

Mendengar kata "calon" entah mengapa pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan yang dulu selalu menjadi langganan keusilannya sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka dikarenakan Luhan langsung pindah ke Busan setelah wisuda. Jangankan dengan Luhan yang semakin jauh darinya. Bertemu kawan-kawan terdekatnya pun sudah sangat jarang. Padahal mereka satu kota. Kini mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan jujur saja, Sehun rindu mereka. Sehun rindu masa SMA. Sehun rindu membolos. Sehun rindu dihukum gara-gara main gaple di kelas. Sehun rindu Papa Joonmyun alias guru BK yang menyuruhnya ganti celana pakai sarung gara-gara celana sekolahnya dipermak menjadi potongan _semi cutbray._

Dan yang terpenting, Sehun rindu Luhan.

Bagaimana kabar Luhan sekarang? Apakah dia merasa bebas tanpa ada gangguan Sehun? Apakah Luhan masih bersama Chanyeol?

Sehun harap tidak. Karena dia akan mengenalkan Luhan kepada Papa sebagai calon pengantinnya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Namun senyum itu luntur ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

Memangnya Luhan mau bersanding dengan mantan berandalan seperti Sehun?

Akhirnya, Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Belum, Pa."

Sang Papa berdecak, lalu kembali memakai kacamatanya dan meraih koran hariannya. "Kamu mah sok-sokan mau nikah, tapi calon aja belum ada."

Sehun meringis.

"Kamu mau calon yang kayak gimana?" tanya sang Papa. "Entar Papa cariin."

Sehun melotot. Maksudnya dijodohkan? Tidak, terima kasih. "Nggak usah, Pa. Sehun cari sendiri aja. Sehun yakin, Papa pasti terkesan."

Papa menghela napas. "Ya, itu sih terserah kamu. Orang kamu yang mau nikah." katanya, lalu tertawa kecil.

Sehun ikut tertawa. Dia berdiri dan merapikan kembali penampilannya. Tas kerjanya ditenteng di tangan kanan. "Pa, Sehun berangkat ya!"

Hanya dijawab dengan gumaman.

Sehun kemudian berteriak, "Ma, Sehun berangkat!"

Lalu suara Mama terdengar dari arah dapur. "Iya! Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan ngebut! Jangan lupa makan siang! Kalo ada apa-apa langsung telepon Mama!"

Saking sering Mama mengatakan hal itu, Sehun bisa mengingat setiap kata beserta intonasinya.

Ketika Sehun hendak keluar dari ruang makan, dia mendengar Papa memanggil. "Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mengintip lewat dinding. "Iya, Pa?"

"Inget baik-baik! Catet di jidat! Nikah dulu, baru boleh kawin."

* * *

 _From: kimjongin  
Dec 23_

 _Hun, minggu depan SMA kita ngadain reuni akbar di Cafe Snur Pros jam 7 sekalian rayain tahun baru. Kamu ikut, ya! Jongdae nggak bisa ikut, dia kan mau merit. Joonmyun ikut kok. Bawa cem-ceman sekalian (kalo punya)._

* * *

Seminggu yang lalu, Sehun mendapat sebuah pesan elektronik dari sohibnya ketika dia membuka akun emailnya. Dia bersyukur karena pesan itu dia buka sehari sebelum hari H. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa mengikuti acara yang Jongin sebutkan karena terlambat membuka pesan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju, Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu kawan-kawan lamanya, terutama Luhan. _Lost contact_ cukup lama membuatnya penasaran, apakah ada perubahan besar pada sosok yang dulu pernah singgah di hatinya itu? Apakah dia masih gengsian dan ceroboh? Apakah dia masih mengingat Sehun? Pasti ingat, sih. Tapi mungkin yang jelek-jeleknya saja.

Memikirkan itu, Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia melihat papan besar bertuliskan Snur Pros Café yang dibuat dari lampu-lampu bulat kecil berwarna oranye. Lewat helm _full_ _face_ yang dihiasi titik-titik kecil air hujan, Sehun melihat pemandangan Seoul di malam hari yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja dari pagi buta hingga malam gulita. Jarang sekali melihat pemandangan kota kelahirannya. Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum. Tak pernah dia merasa bersemangat seperti kali ini. Dia memarkir motornya di lapangan khusus parkir dan menyimpan helmnya di tempat penitipan helm. Dia berjalan menuju bagian depan cafe. Dan inilah Sehun, pemuda tampan yang berpakaian rapi, terlihat berwibawa, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dulunya dia adalah seorang siswa yang hobi dihukum.

Setelah menanyakan posisi teman-temannya, Sehun akhirnya bisa duduk bersama teman sepaketnya, Jongin dan Joonmyun. Sementara Jongdae berhalangan hadir karena sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Minseok. Wah! Jongdae juara satu, ya! Sehun harap dia juga bakalan kaw—menikah di tahun ini.

Bukankah itu sebuah kebetulan yang bagus? Jongdae akan menikah dengan teman dekat Luhan. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia yang bakal menikah dengan Luhan. Hehehe.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk di luar dengan alasan konyol yaitu supaya mudah melihat kembang api saat puncak tahun baru nanti sekaligus mencuci mata, melihat-lihat para gadis yang baru tiba dan terlihat cantik malam itu.

Mereka sesekali tersenyum dan membalas sapaan teman-teman lamanya. Namun Jongin mengerutkan alis ketika melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang tidak bisa diam di tempat duduknya dan pandangan bocah yang dulunya ingusan tanda kutip itu terus saja berputar, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sehun, cari apaan?" tanya Jongin ketika rasa penasarannya memuncak.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa." jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Jongin.

Jongin berdecak dan memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Cari siapa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin berpikir. Ketika dia mendapatkan jawaban di kepalanya, dia menyeringai. Wajahnya berubah seperti karakter meme yang terkenal dengan sebutan _troll man_. "Kamu cari Luhan, ya?"

Sehun berdecak.

Lantas Jongin dan Joonmyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh dari mata milik Sehun. Betul kan? Sifat angkuh temannya yang masih jomblo di penghujung tahun ini ternyata belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Masih nunggu Luhan ternyata." ujar Joonmyun ketika tawanya mulai mereda. "Pantesan instagram kamu dari dulu isinya cuma foto si anjing."

Sehun masih menatap mereka sengit. Tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk tidak menimpali perkataan _cees_ nya itu.

"Hun, aku heran sama kamu. Dari jaman SD, pas kita masih lucu-lucunya—"

"Aku nggak inget kamu pernah punya masa lucu-lucunya, Joon."

Joonmyun menatap Sehun datar. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin melempar dua cangkir kopi panas yang mereka pesan tepat ke wajah yang selalu terlihat teler itu. Dia tidak terima dikatai tidak pernah mempunyai masa lucu-lucunya. Sok tahu sekali si Sehun!

"Diem dulu, Cadel! Aku belum selesai ngomong."

Sehun memasang tampang sok serius. Dia mengangguk, memberi instruksi kepada Joonmyun supaya dia melanjutkan opininya.

Walaupun masih merasa sedikit kesal, Joonmyun merasa harus tetap melanjutkan apa yang hendak dia ucapkan. Karena menurutnya, hal itu benar-benar penting dan dia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun secara langsung.

"Dari dulu, kamu selalu bersikap seolah pengen Luhan benci sama kamu. Gangguin lah, bikin kesel lah, apa lah. Tapi kamu juga cerita ke geng kita kalo kamu suka Luhan. Bahkan hampir ngamuk pas tau kecengan kamu itu malah deket sama Chanyeol. Kamu juga bilang kalo Luhan pernah ikut ulangan sementara kamu enggak gara-gara kamu bantuin dia." Joonmyun mulai menyuarakan pikirannya. Sebagai teman dekat, dia hampir tahu segala sesuatu tentang Sehun.

Jongin tertawa sinis. "Benul. Mau kamu tuh apa, sih?"

Sehun hanya diam. Dia menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai menghangat karena udara malam yang dingin. "Aku nggak pernah ada maksud bikin Luhan benci. Nggak ada gunanya."

Dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan, Joonmyun dan Jongin semakin dibuat bingung. "Terus?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ya, mungkin emang bawaan lahir sifatku kayak begini. Ngeselin."

"Bukan ngeselin, tapi pengecut!" kata Jongin. Mendengarnya, Sehun langsung memberikan tatapan garang. "Kalau kamu pengecut kayak gitu, mana bisa kamu deketin Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin seperti mempermalukan dirinya. Dia berpikir keras, mencari dan merangkai kata untuk membalas Jongin, tapi dia tidak menemukan satupun.

"Hun, sampe sekarang kamu masih suka sama Luhan?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun melotot. Dengan sol sepatunya yang lumayan keras, dia menginjak sepatu anggota tertua tapi terkurang tinggi di gengnya yang sudah disemir dan terlihat begitu cemerlang.

"Diem! Kalau Luhan denger, mati aku."

"Tuh, Luhan!" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. Sehun kira dia membual. Tapi Luhan benar-benar ada di sana. Untung jauh. Kalau dekat, bisa-bisa semuanya botjor.

Watdepak!

Luhan?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Jongin tunjuk. Di dekat gerbang masuk, Luhan berdiri sambil melirik kanan kiri, seperti kebingungan. Dia memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam. Sederhana. Tapi Luhan selalu bersinar kini dan nanti. Seperti slogan iklan odol.

Joonmyun melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Oi, Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil sempat celingak-celinguk sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum ke arah Joonmyun. Sehun yang juga melihat senyum itu hampir mimisan.

Luhan, kamu kawaii sekali.

Luhan menghampiri mereka. Jongin yang sifat dasarnya jahil menarik kursi di seberang kursi Sehun dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di situ. Artinya, Luhan dan Sehun duduk hadap-hadapan. Gawat! Bisa-bisa dia serangan jantung.

"Apa kabar, Luhan?" tanya Jongin tanpa memedulikan wajah Sehun yang memerah malu. Dia jadi kelihatan seperti anak SMP baru puber yang bertemu kecengannya.

"Baik." jawab Luhan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Luhan dewasa lebih senang tersenyum, ya. Manis sekali. Untung saja ada Jongin dan Joonmyun. Kalau tidak, dia pasti tidak berani mengangkat wajah sama sekali. "Kalian juga baik, kan?"

"Baik." jawab Joonmyun. Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk dan Sehun lebih memilih diam. "Mana Chanyeol?"

"Dia datangnya agak telat." jawab Luhan.

Masih sama Chanyeol ternyata.

"Jadi kalian nggak berangkat bareng?" tanya Jongin.

"Enggak. Tadi Chanyeol masih praktek."

Jongin dan Joonmyun mengangguk.

Mendengar Luhan menyebut nama mantan sahabatnya itu, Sehun tiba-tiba merasa malas. Dia masih punya dendam masa lalu. Dia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai alasan mengapa dia tidak bersama Luhan. Padahal itu salah dia sendiri.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Tau gitu aku jemput tadi."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? "Apa?"

Wajah Jongin kegirangan. Dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Oke, mantap, Sehun!"

Joonmyun tersenyum jahil. "Cie, Sehun!"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Luhan tidak boleh melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Apa kata dunia kalau Luhan melihatnya dan berpikir bahwa Sehun sudah tidak pantas tersipu di usianya yang kedua puluh empat? Dia berdeham, lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar andalannya. "Apa liat-liat?"

Luhan mengernyit. Kenapa Sehun selalu ketus, sih? "Tadi kamu ngomong apa? Nggak kedengaran."

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Suasana di antara empat orang dewasa itu berubah hening. Tidak ada yang mengobrol sama sekali. Apalagi Joonmyun meninggalkan meja beberapa menit yang lalu karena dia harus menjemput pacarnya yang buta arah dan—maaf—agak lemot. Hehe (pakai hehe supaya lebih sopan). Karena tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, Jongin akhirnya mengalah. Dia mulai mengenang masa-masa SMA mereka dulu dan berlanjut mengobrol ngalor-ngidul bersama Sehun. Mengabaikan Luhan yang menatap mereka malas dan mulai merasa bosan. Untung saja—untung untuk Luhan, maksudnya—pacarnya alias Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memberi sinyal supaya Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Sementara Sehun berharap dia tidak pernah datang ke acara reuni ini.

Bisa-bisa hatinya berasap saking panasnya.

Saat Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan—bekas tempat duduk Joonmyun—, dia langsung disambut oleh jabatan tangan dan tepukan di pundak dari Jongin. "Chanyeol, apa kabar?"

"Kabar baik." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dokter gigi senyumnya memang harus seperti itu, ya? Menurut Sehun, sih, itu senyum idiot. "Mana Jongdae?"

"Dia lagi sibuk, Yeol. Mau nikah sama Minseok." katanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian. "Kalian kapan nyusul?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Chanyeol tertawa kikuk dan Luhan tersenyum malu. "Mudah-mudahan secepatnya."

Sehun bisa mendengar suara potek dari dalam dadanya. Gawat sekali! Hubungan mereka sudah serius ternyata. Seketika video yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat viral di media sosial terlintas di pikirannya. Entah mengapa video itu cocok sekali dengan sikonnya saat ini. Itu adalah video seorang MC di salah satu pernikahan yang kacau karena ulah mantan pacar si pengantin.

Mohon, mohon bersabar, ini ujian. Ujian dari Tuhan. Ini adalah perjuangan. Mohon, mohon, mohon ditahan emosi. Memang mengecewakan. Ini tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ya. Kekecewaan, setiap manusia punya kecewa. Apalagi masalah cinta. Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan, ya. Mohon bersabar. Begitu kata si MC.

Telak sekali. Iya, dia harus bersabar sampai kapan?

Kalau saja dia anak kimia, dia pasti sudah bilang seperti ini kepada Luhan; "Cintaku ke kamu itu kayak titrasi, tapi lupa dikasih indikator. Sampe kapanpun nggak bakal nemu titik akhir."

Sakit, mamen!

"Dari lima anggota kita, kamu yang paling susah dihubungi." tutur Jongin yang hanya dijawab oleh kekehan.

"Kalo udah masuk kerja, aku nggak akan bisa keluar lagi." jawabnya, menjelaskan seberapa sibuk dia sebagai seorang dokter gigi.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak mengikuti obrolan mereka. Padahal Sehun berharap orang itu tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus mengobrol dengan perebut Luhan. "Sehun, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan.

Sehun menjabat tangannya sekilas dan menjawab, "Baik."

Jongin dan Chanyeol mulai mengobrol ini-itu. Sementara dua orang yang lain duduk berhadapan dan saling diam. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin sadar bahwa baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol belum mengambil minuman.

"Eh, kalian belum ambil minum?"

Luhan bangun dari posisi setengah menunduknya dan melihat gelas-gelas kertas berisi kopi milik Jongin dan Sehun. Dia hendak berdiri untuk mengambil minumannya dan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menahannya supaya tetap duduk. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak menyiram ampas kopi ke wajah Chanyeol. "Aku ambil minumannya dulu, ya." katanya. Dia beralih menatap Jongin. "Ngambilnya di mana, sih?"

Jongin berdiri. "Ayo, aku anter. Sekalian mau ke doi. Hehehe."

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Jongin yang berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe sambil terus tersenyum lebar. "Wah, Jongin! Udah ada calon juga ternyata."

Sepeninggalan Jongin dan Chanyeol, atmosfer di antara dua musuh masa kecil itu semakin canggung. Keduanya menunduk. Dulu mereka juga sering canggung. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Mereka seperti baru saling mengenal dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sehun menghela napas. Dia jadi ingin menyanyikan lagu berjudul Pelangi di Matamu dari band asal Indonesia. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa membiarkan si tukang gengsi diam saja. Dia harus melakukan sebuah gerakan. "Udah lama, ya?"

Iya, Sehun, iya. Maksud kamu apa sih ngasih Luhan pertanyaan nggak jelas macam itu?

Luhan akhirnya mau mengangkat wajah dan Sehun menahan napas. Luhan ini anak siapa, sih? Bukan anak artis, kan? Kenapa dia cakep-cakep amat? Bodohnya, dia baru sadar saat Luhan sudah serius dengan Chanyeol. "Apanya yang lama?"

Sehun ber-hehehe ria. Dia mengusap belakang lehernya. "Udah lama nggak ketemu. Nggak teriak-teriakan lagi."

Luhan mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. "Lumayan."

"Kamu sekarang kerja di mana?"

"Di SMA Kyungnam."

"SMA Kyungnam? Pasti guru bahasa Inggris?" tebak Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun kagum pada Luhan yang selalu cerdas. Dia berpikir bahwa Luhan memang cocok menjadi seorang pengajar—ini pengalaman Sehun. Keren sekali di—eh, kok dia jadi memuji Luhan terus?

Sehun berdeham dan kembali ke mode normalnya; datar dan menyebalkan. Mereka kembali saling diam dan Luhan heran kenapa Chanyeol belum juga datang. Apa mungkin Chanyeol bertemu teman-temannya yang lain dan mengobrol dulu?

Luhan kembali menunduk. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Padahal tadi sudah lebih baik. Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Dia tidak mau bertatapan dengan Sehun yang kembali diam. Ya, Tuhan! Semuanya membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sementara Luhan bergerak gelisah, Sehun diam-diam memperhatikannya. Kecengan masa SMAnya itu benar-benar sudah berubah. Dia tidak suka berteriak sekarang. Lebih kalem dan dewasa. Cakep pula! Sehun tidak tahu seberapa kurang ajar otaknya saat itu. Tanpa sadar dia memandangi Luhan dengan kagum di matanya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Luhan yang kini merasa agak risih. Luhan, tipe idealnya sejak SD; cakep, unyu, seksi, dan pintar memasak masakan Tiongkok.

Tapi sayang, dia sudah menjadi calon dari Park Chanyeol.

Sialan! Punah sudah harapan Sehun untuk menjadi kepala keluarga dari keluarga kecilnya bersama Luhan.

Eh, tapi kan ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "Sebelum janur kuning melengkung, siapapun berhak memiliki."

Sehun mengulum senyum. Dia juga ingat pesan peringatan dari beberapa _game_ yang pernah dia mainkan. Itu adalah kotak dialog yang selalu muncul jika dia hendak menghentikan permainan, tapi belum menyimpan data. Bunyinya kira-kira seperti ini; _"Are you sure you want to quit? All unsaved progress will be lost."_

Sekarang, Sehun hanya perlu memilih tombol _"yes"_ atau _"no"._

Dan tentu saja Sehun memilih untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Betul memang. Kalau dia menyerah, perjuangan—kalau bisa dibilang seperti itu—yang selama ini dia lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia dan si dokter gigi itu pasti bakal menang banyak.

Senyum anak itu semakin lebar. Dalam hati dia bersorak, "Papa, Sehun udah nemu calon." Lalu tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mulutnya berkata, "Luhan, nikah, yuk!"

Dia bersyukur yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata yang lebih sopan.

Tapi pernyataan gilanya membuat Luhan melotot takjub dan menatapnya kebingungan.

Lebih parahnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga. Bahkan nampan berisi dua gelas kopi yang dibawa Chanyeol sudah jatuh ke atas ubin. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun horor. "Maksudnya apa, ya? Sehun, temanku? Sahabatku?"

* * *

 _ **Tamat**_

* * *

alhamdulillah ya, sehun akhirnya kamu kaween :')


	6. Enam

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life

Ketika Janur Kuning Melengkung

by Maureen Kim

© 2017

All rights reserved

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _Two souls but with a single thought; two hearts that beat as one."  
—Friedrich Halm_

* * *

"Luhan, nikah, yuk!"

Kalimat ajaib yang Sehun tadi katakan masih terngiang di tiga kepala itu. Apalagi Chanyeol. Dia yang paling syok tatkala melihat tangan pacarnya sedang digenggam oleh laki-laki lain—yang mana merupakan mantan sahabatnya sendiri. Yang paling membuat syok sih tiga patah kata itu. Setelah Luhan melepas genggaman Sehun di tangannya secara halus, dia meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk dan berbicara baik-baik. Dia sama sekali tidak mau jika ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka bertiga. Bisa-bisa, tahun baru yang seharusnya meriah malah menjadi kelam gara-gara kalimat si Sehun itu.

Namun, sudah hampir satu jam setelah acara lamaran nggak banget ala Sehun berlalu, dan ketiganya masih belum mau bicara. Sampai saat ini, mereka bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Intinya, ada beberapa perasaan berbeda di hati yang berbeda. Ada yang merasa malu, sakit hati, takut, dan berdebar, tapi semuanya mencoba menutupi dengan cara diam dan menunduk. Terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan yang sudah terlanjur jengah dengan suasana super canggung itu membuka suara dengan berdeham.

"Sehun. Chanyeol." panggilnya kemudian. Dia tidak tahan dengan aura aneh yang melingkupi dirinya dan dua cowok ganteng yang sama-sama menawarkan kebahagiaan yang hakiki; pernikahan. Hal itu membuat pihak yang dipanggil mengangkat wajah dan menghadap Luhan yang mulai pasang tampang serius, tapi bertahan pada posisi sedikit menunduk. Terlalu malu dan takut untuk melihat wajah pacar dan kecengan masa lalunya. Iya, masa lalu tanda kutip. "Aku pikir, aku harus ngelurusin semuanya. Kali ini aku mau ngomong sama kalian sebagai orang lain. Aku nggak akan mandang status. Entah kalian pacar aku atau temen masa kecil aku."

Luhan tidak langsung mendengar tanggapan dari mereka. Dia mendongak dan mendapati dua pemuda itu malah menunduk. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mungkin sama gugup seperti Luhan. Namun, lebih tepatnya mereka itu takut. Mereka itu sedang ketakutan untuk mendengar perkataan Luhan selanjutnya. "Chanyeol, kamu nggak perlu marah sama Sehun. Dia temen kamu juga."

Oh, ya jelas! Chanyeol itu teman. Teman yang bukan pembalap, tapi jago _cornering._

"Aku sama sekali nggak marah." gumam pemuda itu, masih betah menatap meja. Tentu dia tidak marah. Chanyeol itu orang sabar dan emosinya stabil. Dia hanya sedang butuh pencerahan saat ini. Lagi pula dia juga seharusnya merasa bersalah, kan?

"Dan Sehun…" Luhan menggigit bibir, seperti berpikir bahwa kalimatnya lebih baik di simpan di dalam mulut tanpa harus dibocorkan. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku nggak akan jawab "iya" atau "enggak". Jadi aku mohon kalian berdua simak baik-baik apa yang aku omongin selanjutnya, ya."

Di akhir kalimat, ada jeda. Luhan menghela napas. Chanyeol meremas jemarinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Sehun menelan ludah kasar, tapi ada sedikit kecewa di wajah datarnya. Keduanya masih belum mau melihat wajah Luhan yang berkilauan diterpa lampu neon berwarna jingga. Xilau, men!

"Kalian tau kan? Tahun ini aku dua puluh lima—umur yang matang. Tolong ingat baik-baik! Tahun ini aku bakal nikah. Secepatnya dan nggak tau sama siapa." tutur Luhan. Dia menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan namun ada kesan tegas. Ya, tegas ala-ala pak guru. "Bisa jadi itu Chanyeol. Bisa jadi Sehun. Atau Tuhan juga bisa memutuskan supaya aku nggak nikah sama kalian berdua dan malah sama orang lain yang sama sekali nggak terduga."

Luhan tersenyum hambar saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat dua orang yang sama-sama tidak ingin dia sakiti menghembuskan napas seperti frustrasi. Mereka semakin enggan melihat wajah Luhan. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menebak siapa laki-laki yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat ini. Cemas tiba-tiba mampir. Apalagi saat Luhan kembali berkata dengan lirih, "Yang pasti aku nikah tahun ini."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, langit Seoul berubah warna-warni. Suara letusan kembang api dan sorak-sorai manusia terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Seiring dengan bergantinya tanggal dari 31 Desember ke 1 Januari, Chanyeol dan Sehun memikirkan perkataan Luhan dengan serius. Hingga tanpa disadari, pikiran mereka berbagi ide yang sama.

 _No money, no bravery, no proposal, no Luhan._

Mulai tanggal 1 Januari, kalimat itu seolah menjadi pecutan semangat bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Supaya mereka tidak penasaran.

Siapa yang bakal mengucap janji dan duduk di pelaminan bersama Luhan nanti?

* * *

Oke! Singkat cerita—karena kalau nggak disingkat entar jadi drama—, hampir dua bulan berlalu setelah acara reuni akbar berlangsung. Baik Luhan, Chanyeol, maupun Sehun kembali menjalani hidup dan menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris, Chanyeol sebagai dokter gigi, dan Sehun sebagai analis kesehatan. Hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol pun masih baik-baik saja. Chanyeol sesekali menjemput Luhan dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, pergi ke bioskop, atau sekedar jajan nasi goreng di abang-abang kaki lima. Kadang Chanyeol juga mengirim makanan yang ena-ena buat orang tua Luhan. Pokoknya mereka masih sering bertukar pesan dan tentu saja masih pacaran. Masih tetap adem ayem. Sedangkan Sehun… Luhan belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak malam itu. Kadang Luhan merasa galau, tapi setiap kali dia dapat telepon dari Chanyeol, dia berusaha untuk menjadi hepi. Sehun itu bukan siapa-siapanya dia. Dia tidak boleh terlalu berharap untuk dikabari olehnya. Dia harus masa bodoh terhadap apa yang Sehun lakukan. Mau anak itu _roll_ depan _roll_ belakang pun itu terserah Sehun. Namun, kalau boleh jujur, pertemuan di malam tahun baru itu membuat perasaannya yang tadinya sudah dia berikan pada Chanyeol kembali berbunga-bunga untuk Sehun. Dia juga masih suka kangen sama Sehun setelah malam itu berlalu. Hehehe.

Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu malam rumah Luhan kedatangan tamu tak terduga.

Pada Hari Sabtu, tanggal 25 Februari, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam, Luhan sedang memeriksa tugas anak-anak didiknya yang jumlahnya bukan hanya satu lusin, tapi satu dikalikan lima belas lusin alias lima kelas. Hari ini Chanyeol harus mengantar ibunya belanja bulanan. Jadi dia tidak apel ke rumahnya dan Luhan berakhir di dalam kamarnya, bergelut dengan kertas-kertas yang sebagian tulisannya terlihat seperti sandi rumput atau tulisan Chanyeol di kertas resep.

Dia baru selesai memeriksa seperempat dari jumlah keseluruhan saat ketukan di pintu kamar mengejutkannya. Dia meletakkan pulpen merah di atas meja belajarnya lalu membukakan pintu dan mendapati sang Mama sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah sumringah. Bahkan hidungnya sampai kembang kempis. Mamanya juga sudah pakai baju yang rapi dan bagus. Padahal tadi sore beliau masih pakai daster kembang-kembang yang bahannya geleber-geleber. Wow! Apa Mamanya punya uang lebih dan berbaik hati mengajak Luhan makan malam di restoran? Wah, kebetulan Luhan sedang ingin makan _seafood._ Luhan bisa mencium aroma cumi tepung saus pedas manis. Asyik.

Kalau sudah begitu, Luhan pasti senyum-senyum manis ada maunya.

"Sayang, cepetan ganti baju kamu pake yang lebih pantes! Abis itu ke ruang tamu, ya!" katanya sambil mendorong Luhan kembali ke dalam kamar.

Senyum ada maunya yang sempat terkembang di bibir Luhan lenyap. Dia hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Kenapa bau cumi tepung pedas manis itu hilang begitu saja, ya? Sepertinya Mamanya memang tidak ada niat untuk mengajak Luhan makan di luar, deh. Tapi ada apa sih sebenarnya? Baru saja ditinggal sebentar kok sudah ada yang bikin kaget. "Ma, kenapa sih? Kirain Mama mau ajak Luhan makan."

Mamanya tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Kayak ada modus-modusnya gitu. "Ada tamu istimewa."

Tuh kan. Omongannya memang jauh dari sendok dan garpu.

"Siapa? Saudara kita dari Beijing?" tanya Luhan malas.

"Bukan saudara dari Beijing. Tapi ada yang mau lamar kamu." jawab Mama sambil terus tersenyum modus.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya spontan. Cuma Chanyeol yang terlintas di pikirannya. Karena pacar dia kan Chanyeol. Jadi itu adalah jawaban paling klop menurut dia.

"Bukan Chanyeol. Dia mah kurang gercep." Luhan melotot. _Boa_ _edan_. Siapa yang nggak kaget coba. Lagi meriksain tugas anak orang dalam keadaan belum makan, lapar, pas lagi anteng tiba-tiba ada yang mau lamar. Rasanya ingin berkata wow. Terus bukan Chanyeol? Lalu siapa? Kenapa kesannya Mamanya bilang Chanyeol kelamaan lamar dia? Mamanya pengen dia cepet-cepet nikah apa gimana, sih? Kok ada bau-bau perjodohan gitu, ya?

Luhan masih mengernyitkan alis. Dia benar-benar penasaran dan kesal di waktu yang sama.

"Ma, siapa sih? Aku harus tau! Gimana kalo yang lamar aku tuh juragan minyak brewokan yang umurnya udah setengah abad? Aku kan nggak mau!" Luhan cemberut. Banget. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dikhianati. Mana ada lamaran tiba-tiba seperti gini? Bukankah lamaran pada umumnya itu diketahui dan direncanakan oleh kedua belah pihak? Sebenarnya ini juga melibatkan dua belah pihak, sih. Eh, minus Luhan, tentu saja.

"Bukan kok. Lagian kalo juragan minyak brewokan juga nggak apa-apa kali, Han."

"Kok gitu?" seru Luhan memelas. Mamanya ini tega banget. Di saat kakaknya yang punya muka b aja dapetin pasangan duduk di pelaminan yang seksi, cantik, langsing kayak model Victoria's Secret, masa dia yang lucu, imut, dan punya muka yang khianat sama umur dapet yang sebaya sama Papanya. Kan nggak banget.

"Kalo juragan minyak brewokan yang kamu bilang itu udah uzur, artinya dia bakalan cepet is det kan? Nanti harta dia yang banyaknya se-alaihim itu diwarisin ke kamu dong, sayang. Gimana nggak ena?" jelas sang Mama sambil senyum aneh dan menaik-turunkan alis.

Luhan cuma bisa menghela napas dan mengusap dada. Tega bener. Mamanya itu mau jual dia apa gimana, sih? Tapi tadi Mamanya bilang yang lamar dia bukan juragan minyak kan? Dia merasa sedikit lega. Inget, cuma sedikit.

Dia menyuruh Mamanya untuk menunggu di luar sementara dia berganti pakaian. Sambil mengancingkan kemeja biru muda yang dia pakai, tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu olehnya. Dia belum tahu siapa yang melamarnya. Posisinya saat ini adalah pacar Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia mempertahankan Chanyeol, kan? Setidaknya dia memberikan sedikit perlawanan pada Mamanya seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Dia cuma merasa deg-degan karena gugup dan tidak marah sama sekali. Ah! Tidak tahulah! Di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, dan di sisi lain, dia sudah menunggu-nunggu momen ini. Momen yang dia dambakan dari Chanyeol, tapi malah orang lain yang memberikannya. Semuanya terlalu rumit.

Dia menerka-nerka siapa orang yang melamarnya? Apakah dia sudah terlampau serius dan siap dengannya sampai berani langsung datang? Memikirkannya, Luhan jadi pusing. Semuanya membuatnya bingung sampai dia salah memasukkan kancing dan membuat kemejanya _jingjet_.

Tuhan itu Maha Adil, teman-temanku. Pemuda serupawan Luhan pun bisa salah memasukkan kancing. Konyol memang.

Setelah membetulkan pakaian dan menyisir rambut, Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah masam. Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang sedang menunggu di pintu kamar; cerah berseri seperti anak SMK Kimia yang lulus ulangan mata pelajaran Volumetri dan Gravimetri yang materinya beranak-cucu-cicit setelah sekian kali remedial.

Setengah hati dia melangkah saat Mamanya menggandengnya ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, dia melihat Papanya sedang berbincang dengan tiga orang dewasa yang Luhan yakini itu pasti pihak pelamar. Mereka duduk membelakangi Luhan sehingga dia tidak tahu siapa mereka. Aduh, Luhan ingin menangis sekarang juga!

Langkahnya dia perlambat karena zumfah Luhan zuzur, dia nggak siap liat muka si pelamar dan orang tuanya, tapi dia lebih nggak siap dilamar. Ah! Padahal dia yang bilang ingin segera menikah, tapi kok tiba-tiba tidak siap? Ya, setidaknya taaruf dulu, kek. Pikirnya.

Saat sudah dekat, dia bertemu pandang dengan Papanya. Papanya melambaikan tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Duduk di sini, Luhan!"

"Iya—" Baru saja dia hendak mengiyakan ajakan Papanya, tiga manusia dewasa yang tadi membelakangi Luhan menoleh. Jelas saja dia gugup. Dia hendak menundukkan kepala saat matanya menangkap salah satu dari wajah ketiganya. Familiar sekali. Familiar banget banget banget. Sial! Itu kan— "Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan kembali melihat ke depan. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah lucu Luhan saat ini. Kiyowo sekali, _you know._

Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Kenapa ada Sehun di sini? Kenapa Sehun ganteng banget? Oh. Salah. Kenapa dia masih deg-degan tiap liat Sehun? Kenapa perasaannya ke Sehun masih sama kayak waktu dulu? Kenapa dia merasa bersalah sama Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan!

Mamanya yang menangkap ketersyokan Luhan segera mengusap bahunya dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursi. "Duduk dulu, sayang."

"Ma, kenapa Sehun ada di sini?" Luhan bertanya sambil berbisik pada Mamanya dengan raut wajah super bingung dan mungkin sedikit kesal.

"Memang apa lagi? Sehun mau lamar kamu." jawab Papanya kalem.

Orang tua Sehun dan Mamanya mengangguk membenarkan sementara Sehun sendiri cuma bisa berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malu dan gugupnya. Oh, jadi dia serius tentang lamaran waktu reuni itu, ya? Jadi dia juga sudah menabung modal untuk menikah, ya? Dasar.

Eh, tunggu!

Serius?

Serius?!

VVatdefak!

"Ah! Om dan Tante, boleh ngomong sebentar sama Sehun? Ada yang penting." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk. Dia bahkan meremas jemarinya sendiri seperti anak kecil.

"Silakan, Nak." jawab Nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Tuan Oh hanya mengangguk.

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun sampai anak itu juga ikut berdiri. Kecil-kecil gitu, Luhan juga kuat, men! Dia membawa Sehun ke tempat yang agak jauh dari ruang tamu dan saat mereka sampai, Luhan langsung melayangkan tatapan tsadets. Dia berkacak pinggang, lalu bertanya, "Sehun, apa-apaan ini?"

Yang ditanya menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan pandangan. Malu berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan yang unyu. "Acara lamaran. Apa lagi?"

"Tapi aku itu masih pacaran sama Chanyeol." timpalnya frustrasi.

Sehun berhenti pura-pura memperhatikan akuarium yang ada di dekatnya, beralih menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan seketika anak itu ingin berkata kasar. Sehun sekarang ganteng banget ternyata, men. "Oh, jadi dia udah lamar kamu duluan? Begitu?"

Entah cuma perasaannya atau memang benar, dia mendengar ada nada kecewa dan ingin tahu. Luhan menggeleng. "Chanyeol belum lamar aku."

"Belum ada yang ngelamar kamu sama sekali, kan?" tanya Sehun, memastikan. Bisa gawat kalau dia melamar Luhan yang sudah dilamar. Saingannya makin banyak nanti.

"Belum." Luhan berkata lirih. "Tapi Chanyeol—"

"Tolong dengerin aku sebentar, ya, Luhan." kata Sehun sambil memegang kedua pundak Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum kecil. Mampus! Dia nggak tau kalo Sehun bisa berubah sedrastis ini. Sehun bener-bener ganteng. Dengan rambut hitam yang kelihatan baru dicukur, kemeja putih tulang, dan celana biru _navy_ , figurnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Luhan terlihat lebih dewasa dan nampak sangat siap melamar Luhan. Cihuy! "Selagi janur kuning belum melengkung, siapapun bisa memiliki. Waktu itu kamu bilang tahun ini kamu bakal nikah. Entah itu sama aku, sama Chanyeol, atau bahkan bukan sama kita berdua. Iya, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan senyum Sehun semakin lebar. Alamak! Bisa jantungan dia kalau terus seperti ini!

"Kebetulan Chanyeol belum "datang" ke sini, kan?" Benar. Chanyeol kalah cepat dengannya. Kalau begini, Luhan tidak punya alasan lagi. Dia cuma bisa diam sambil mendengarkan suara Sehun yang lagi-lagi terdengar. "Aku cuma mau ngabulin permintaan kamu, Luhan. Jawabannya ada di kamu, tapi kamu nggak perlu ngasih jawaban di sini. Lebih baik kita balik ke ruang tamu."

Oh, jadi Sehun ingin semua orang mendengar jawaban Luhan? Apapun jawaban dari musuh masa kecilnya itu?

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju ruang tamu. Sepanjang dia berjalan, dia merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Berbagai pemikiran bermunculan di kepalanya. Memang benar. Sehun jauh lebih cepat dari Chanyeol. Dia membuktikan bahwa dia itu lelaki jantan. Dia berani langsung menghalalkan Luhan tanpa masa pacaran sama sekali.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk kembali di dekat orang tua masing-masing, Tuan Lu langsung menatap putra bungsunya. "Sudah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum meminta maaf. Gara-gara dia, jadi terhambat.

Sejenak semuanya hening. Luhan menatap ubin yang di pijak kakinya, sementara Sehun menunduk dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Tuan Lu yang sekilas terlihat galak. Tipikal ayah yang akan cemburu saat putranya akan ada yang meminang. Tiba-tiba Tuan Oh berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. "Karena tadi terpotong, jadi kita mulai sekarang saja, ya. Mungkin Nak Luhan kaget dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba dan belum paham maksudnya."

Tuan Oh tersenyum dan menepuk bahu putranya, seperti menyemangati. "Ayo, Sehun!"

Sehun terlihat menghela napas sekali. Dia mendongak dan menegakkan tubuh lalu menelan ludah kasar saat Tuan Lu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tatapan itu benar-benar menusuk. Dia jadi waswas calon mertuanya benar-benar galak. Dia pernah dengar, Tuan Lu itu pensiunan tentara. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab mengapa beliau selalu terlihat kaku. Wah, dia harus bertindak hati-hati! Sebelum menyampaikan perkataannya, dia sempat berdeham lagi dan menatap Tuan Lu dengan serius. "Jadi maksud kedatangan saya dan kedua orang tua saya kemari adalah untuk meminang putra dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lu—Luhan."

Pemilik nama yang disebut hanya bisa terus menunduk dan membiarkan semburat merah mulai merambat di kulit pipinya. Deg-degan, sih. Tapi kok menyenangkan, ya, rasanya.

"Sebelumnya saya mau tanya." ujar Tuan Lu. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama, mungkin malah terlihat semakin serius. Beliau dan Sehun seperti sedang adu tatap. "Sehun, kamu sudah yakin sama pilihan kamu? Kamu mau menerima anak saya apa adanya? Sudah siap menanggung semuanya? Pernikahan itu tidak semudah mengucap janji lalu hidup sampai tua. Kalian harus berani bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu dalam rumah tangga kalian."

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Tidak pernah dia merasa seyakin ini. "Mudah-mudahan Sehun siap."

Tuan Lu mengangguk kecil dan entah matanya yang siwer atau apa, dia tak sengaja menangkap senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tua yang sedari tadi tidak pernah melempar senyum ramah kepadanya. Dia anggap itu sebagai lampu kuning. Hehehe.

Kebalikan dari Tuan Lu, Papanya malah terus menerus tersenyum pada mereka. Nampaknya Papanya itu sudah sangat menyukai Luhan. Bahkan beliau masih tersenyum pada Luhan yang menunduk, saat bertanya, "Nah, Nak Luhan, Sehun segini adanya. Apakah Nak Luhan mau menerima Sehun?"

Mpos!

Saat Tuan Oh selesai berucap, semuanya diam. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Sementara sisanya, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Terutama Sehun. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya dan sesekali menghela napas gugup. Dia seperti sedang menunggu hasil SBMPTN. Dia benar-benar butuh jawaban dari Luhan. Apapun jawabannya. Entah dia akan menerimanya atau mempertahankan Chanyeol. Yang penting, dia sudah mengutarakan maksudnya. Dia ikhlas dengan segala bentuk jawaban Luhan. Ikhlas. Ridho lillahi ta'ala. Suwer. Tapi kalo bisa, sih, Sehun mau Luhan jawab—

"Iya, Luhan terima."

* * *

Hari Jumat, enam hari setelah acara lamaran Sehun berlalu, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjanjian dengan Chanyeol. Dia merasa harus berbicara dengan laki-laki itu dan menjelaskannya semuanya pelan-pelan supaya nantinya tidak ada salah paham. Siang tadi saat istirahat, dia menghubungi nomor Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk bertemu di salah satu kafe favorit mereka saat mereka masih pacaran dulu. Chanyeol tidak menolak, tentu saja. Dia kan kangen Luhan.

Langit agak mendung saat dia tiba di sana pada pukul setengah enam sore. Sudah ada bau-bau mau hujan. Jam praktek Chanyeol berakhir pada pukul lima dan seharusnya sebentar lagi laki-laki itu datang. Dia memesan dua cangkir cappucino lalu memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir sepi.

Sejak hari pelamaran itu, dia lebih sering mengecek ponselnya karena dia punya alasan lain selain pesan Chanyeol. Dia sudah menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Meskipun dia masih berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dan tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun, statusnya yang lebih jelas sekarang adalah uhuk pinangan uhuk Sehun. Jadi, dia berusaha untuk lebih fokus pada yang lebih serius saja. Sering bertukar pesan dengan Sehun, membuatnya mengenal Sehun lebih banyak dan itu membuatnya mesem-mesem sendiri. Dibalik wajah super datar dan kelakuan menyebalkannya di masa lalu, sekarang Sehun sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat. Sehun selalu memastikan bahwa dia makan dan minum dengan baik, tak lupa dia juga mengingatkannya untuk selalu minum vitamin. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun bisa seperhatian itu. Ihiy.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak perhatian. Chanyeol juga selalu memastikan bahwa dia hidup dengan sehat, tapi entah mengapa semuanya sudah terasa berbeda. Mungkin Luhan sedang jatuh cinta, jadi dia seperti itu.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan saat suara yang sudah dia kenali terdengar di telinganya. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang sedang menghampirinya. Chanyeol terus tersenyum sampai Luhan merasa tak enak hati. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengannya walaupun ada gurat lelah di wajahnya. Padahal dia membawa kabar buruk untuknya.

Chanyeol duduk di depan kursi pacarnya—yang sebentar lagi berubah jadi mantan pacar hiks. Dia terlihat benar-benar senang saat bisa melihat Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hambar. Entah mengapa dia merasa yakin bahwa sebentar lagi, dia akan membuat Chanyeol patah hati.

"Tumben kamu ngajak ketemuan pulang kerja." ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas jaketnya yang agak basah. Oh, dia terlalu sibuk _chatting_ dengan Sehun sampai tidak sadar bahwa hujan sudah turun lumayan deras.

Luhan menggigit bibir. Dia tidak berani melihat ke mata bulat Chanyeol. "Sebenernya ada yang pengen aku omongin, tapi kayaknya kamu lagi capek. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik kita minum aja."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. Ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia katakan, tapi juga enggan untuk mengatakannya. "Nggak apa-apa. Omongin aja. Lagian aku nggak secapek yang kamu liat."

Boro-boro Luhan lihat capeknya kamu, Yeol. Lihat muka kamu aja dia nggak berani.

"Nih, minum dulu!" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan salah satu cangkir cappucino yang tadi dia pesan.

"Makasih." kata Chanyeol sebelum meneguk minumannya sekali lalu kembali bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Luhan! "Minggu lalu, Sehun datang ke rumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Meskipun agak panas mendengar nama mantan sahabatnya karena insiden di malam reuni, dia tetap berpikiran positif. "Mungkin dia pengen silatura—"

"Dia datang sama orang tuanya." potong Luhan. Dia menelan ludah gugup dan akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol karena dia rasa itu perlu. "Dia ngelamar aku."

Kretek. Jika memang bersuara, mungkin patah hati akan terdengar seperti itu. Kata anak-anak medsos sih, sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Apalagi saat pandangan matanya tidak sengaja terlempar ke jemari Luhan yang saling bertaut di atas meja kafe. Ada cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya. Itu pasti simbolisasi pengikatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Dia benar-benar tertinggal jauh di belakang. Pacarnya sudah dipinang orang lain. Janur kuning sebentar lagi melengkung, artinya Luhan bukan miliknya lagi.

"Aku nerima lamaran Sehun dan kita bakal nikah April nanti."

Ketika sebaris kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, Chanyeol sadar kalo selama empat tahun ini, dia cuma jagain jodoh orang. Tahu tidak? Rasanya itu seperti saat sedang bermain Plants vs. Zombies, susah payah menanam berbagai jenis tanaman mahal lalu tiba-tiba Gargantuar dan Imp datang dan menghancurkan semuanya menggunakan kayu yang dia bawa. Rasanya nyesss. Benar, kan? Luhan membuatnya patah hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah jelas dia bukan pilihan Luhan. Dia sudah dewasa dan sudah harus bisa menerima keputusan orang lain dengan lapang dada. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya dadanya sempit. Makanya, masih ada nyesek-nyesek manja.

Luhan menunduk lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku nggak tau kalo perasaanku buat Sehun masih sama kayak dulu."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Dia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah tangan Luhan yang saling bertaut—yang sudah ada cincin tunangannya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu asyik pacaran sampe lupa kalau aku harus berani dan usaha buat bicara serius sama orang tua kamu." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada pelan. Hampir berbisik. "Mungkin kita memang bukan jodoh."

Mata Chanyeol kini fokus pada cappucino yang mulai dingin. Dia ingin sekali menampik kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Luhan akan menikah dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Agak menertawakan diri sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar datang ke hadapan orang tua Luhan dan memintanya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Akibatnya, dia didahului. Kalau sudah begini, dia cuma bisa pasrah. Hidupnya masih harus tetap berjalan. Mungkin Tuhan menyimpan rencana lain untuknya. Iya, mungkin.

"Chanyeol, aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah. Aku ngerasa jahat banget. Kenapa kamu nggak marah aja sih?" tanya Luhan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol cuma mengangkat alis lalu tersenyum. Dia mengusap pundak Luhan tanpa ada maksud modus. Dia cuma mau menenangkan mantan pacarnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukannya aku memang harus ngembaliin hal yang bukan milik aku ke yang punyanya, ya?" Luhan nampak tidak mengerti, tapi Chanyeol tidak punya niat untuk menjelaskan. "Lagian dari dulu kita pacaran, aku ngerasa kalo aku punya raga kamu, tapi aku nggak bisa dapetin hati kamu. Aku ngerasa kalo kamu ini nganggap aku sama kayak temen-temen kamu yang lain. Jongin, Jongdae, dan Joonmyun itu sama kayak aku di mata kamu. Walaupun kamu beberapa kali manggil sayang dan perhatian sama aku, ternyata kamu nggak pandai bohong. Kamu cuma perhatian karena aku ini statusnya pacar kamu, bukan karena kamu memang sayang sama aku. Sedangkan tatapan kamu ke Sehun waktu di reuni akbar itu beda, Han, sama tatapan kamu ke aku."

Bukannya menjadi tenang, Luhan malah terisak. Dari perkataan Chanyeol, dia sadar bahwa selama ini, dia itu benar-benar seorang penipu. Melihatnya, membuat Chanyeol panik. Apalagi beberapa pengunjung lain melihat mereka dan mulai menatapnya aneh. Pasti mereka mengira bahwa dia mengapa-apakan Luhan. "Aduh, Luhan! Udahan dong nangisnya! Abis ini aku beliin bebek Peking deh."

"Aku nggak mau bebek Peking." kata Luhan. Suaranya kurang jelas karena dia menangis. Dia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan ujung jaket yang dia pakai. "Kamu nggak kecewa sama aku?"

"Kecewa pasti ada." Chanyeol baru menjawab setelah diam beberapa saat. Jelas, dia kecewa. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir, dia juga salah. "Tapi kamu sama Sehun udah kenal dari kecil. Dia lebih kenal sama kamu, artinya dia lebih bisa ngertiin kamu. Sedangkan aku? Aku cuma mantan sahabat Sehun yang khianat, yang main tikung kayak pembalap. Sehun itu suka sama kamu dari dulu banget dan dia nggak tau kalo aku juga suka sama kamu. Aku ini memang pecundang, aku malah langsung nikung sahabat aku sendiri. Mungkin ini karmanya aku gara-gara main salip gitu aja. Hehehe."

Chanyeol berhenti mengusap pundaknya lalu tersenyum. "Aku bersedia nanggung karma aku sendiri, Han."

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol."

"Nggak usah minta maaf, Luhan! Perasaan orang itu nggak bisa dibohongin." Luhan heran. Sebaik itukah Chanyeol? Saat hatinya disakitipun, suaranya masih selembut krim. "Tapi tolong, ya! Lain kali jangan kasih harapan kalau kamu sendiri belum yakin. Jangan lupa! Ngasih harapan buat orang lain itu harus dipenuhi karena artinya kamu udah janji. Satu lagi, kalo kamu masih berharap sama orang lain, jangan bersikap seolah-olah akulah orang yang kamu harap! Makasih buat empat tahun terakhir. Aku seneng bisa jadi salah satu tokoh di kehidupan kamu selama itu."

Luhan masih menunduk saat Chanyeol menghabiskan cappucino-nya. Juga saat Chanyeol memakai jaketnya kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus berapa kali meminta maaf padanya.

"Bebek Pekingnya kukirim lewat ojek online, ya!" kata Chanyeol. Dia menepuk rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Kirim undangan ke alamat rumahku juga, ya! Aku pulang duluan."

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan buru-buru pergi ke parkiran. Bisa-bisa dia malah tambah sakit hati kalau terus-terusan berada di dekat Luhan. Saat memakai helm, dia sempat tersenyum sendiri. Ya, setidaknya, dia sudah menjaga jodoh orang dengan baik selama empat tahun. Meskipun akhirnya, dia harus kalah. Memang benar. Kalah bikin kita sakit hati dan menang bikin orang lain sakit hati. Untungnya Tuhan menyuruh kita untuk berlomba-lomba dalam kebaikan dan bukan menang-menangan. **[1]** Kalau memang kenyataan hidupnya semenyedihkan ini, mungkin dia belum terlalu baik untuk menjadi jodoh Luhan. Dia cuma bisa berharap Tuhan sedang menyiapkan yang lebih pantas untuknya.

* * *

Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan di bulan April sudah tiba. Mereka sudah mengikat janji sehidup semati dan kini keduanya duduk di pelaminan, di antara orang tua masing-masing. Sesekali mereka berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan para tamu. Senyum tak henti-hentinya berkembang di bibir mereka. Ini hari bahagia mereka dan mereka merasa senang karena resepsi pernikahan mereka dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Cem-ceman Sehun jaman sekolah seperti Soojung, Dahye, Daeun, Irene, dan masih banyak lagi perempuan lain yang dulu pernah Sehun dekati dengan tujuan "supaya Luhan panas" juga datang. Ya, kita semua sama-sama tahu kan seperti apa mereka dulu. Tapi Luhan nampak tidak peduli dengan masa lalu itu. Dia malah menyambut mereka dengan hangat karena mereka juga bersikap sangat baik padanya. Karena menurutnya, cem-ceman Sehun juga datang untuk mendoakan pernikahan mereka.

Bahkan kakak mereka masing-masing yang mulai super sibuk mengurus keluarga dan pekerjaan hadir di sana. Kakak dari Sehun yang bertahun-tahun tinggal di luar kota pulang bersama istri dan anaknya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Sehun. Dia baru bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung beberapa hari sebelum hari H dan dia bilang kalau Sehun sudah jago memilih yang bening. Hehehe. Kalau Yifan, dia sudah pasti datang. Dia itu terlalu sayang pada Luhan. Sampai adiknya yang unyu itu menikah pun dia masih menganggap Luhan sebagai anak kecil. Cuma Yifan, kakak yang terus-terusan melirik suami dari adiknya dengan tajam seolah tidak rela adiknya dijaga oleh orang lain. Mungkin sifatnya itu diturunkan dari Papanya.

Senyum mereka semakin lebar saat teman-teman masa sekolah mereka datang menghampiri. Jongdae lebih dulu tiba di hadapan Sehun lalu memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama sambil diselingi tertawa renyah. Mengenang masa-masa SMA yang kisahnya tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Terlalu larut dalam obrolan, Tuan Lu menepuk pundak putranya dan memberitahunya untuk menyuruh teman-temannya makan dahulu. Tujuan utama menghampiri undangan itu, kalau bukan bertemu pengantin, ya makan prasmanan. Betul kan?

Setelah berfoto beberapa kali dan teman-temannya mulai makan, mereka berdua kembali duduk. Tapi Sehun menangkap gerak-gerik Luhan yang menurutnya agak mencurigakan. Luhan beberapa kali melirik pintu utama gedung dan menggigit bibir, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Dia memegang tangan Luhan yang terkepal di pangkuan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng ribut. "Enggak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

"Terus kenapa kayak yang nggak tenang?" tanya Sehun. Dia menatap mata cokelat Luhan yang bergerak gelisah, seolah hendak menghindar dari tatapan Sehun. "Kamu cari siapa?"

Luhan sekali lagi menggigit bibir. Dia memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Sehun. "Chanyeol."

Masih rada sakit, sih, denger pengantennya nyebut nama orang lain. Tapi dia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif dan mengenyahkan segala kecurigaannya pada Luhan. Dia harus maklum saat tahu bahwa Luhan mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol sudah menjaganya selama empat tahun. Mungkin juga Luhan masih merasa bersalah pada mantan pacarnya itu. Sedikit dipaksakan, dia tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti datang. Kamu nggak perlu cemas."

Dan memang benar. Tak lama setelah Sehun berkata demikian, Park Chanyeol alias matan pacar Luhan alias mantan sahabat Sehun datang dari pintu utama gedung. Dia tampak tampan dengan jas dan celana abu yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah mereka, tapi Sehun yakin, senyum itu spesifiknya diberikan kepada Luhan. Hm. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke tempat di mana pengantin baru duduk lalu menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Kalem, Sehun! Aku nggak dateng ke sini buat bikin onar, kok." katanya sesaat setelah dia berhenti tepat di depannya. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya tadi sampai Chanyeol berkata demikian. Apakah mukanya tidak kalem saat melihatnya? Apakah mukanya terlihat seperti hendak mengajak ribut? Sehun pun sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaan tentang ekspresi wajahnya di kepalanya hingga dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi, tangan Chanyeol sudah siap menyalami Sehun. Agak malu, dia pun menjabatnya. "Selamat, ya!"

"Makasih, ya, kamu udah datang." ungkap Luhan. Dia nampak lega setelah melihat Chanyeol nampak baik-baik saja. Dia melihat Chanyeol sudah menerima keputusannya dengan ikhlas.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian dia beralih menatap Sehun. "Jangan pernah bikin Luhan sedih, Hun!" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. "Aku udah jagain dia selama empat tahun, lho."

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengulas senyum tipis. Dia tahu-tahu sudah merangkul mantan sahabatnya. "Pasti, Chanyeol. Makasih."

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

"Kita udah nikah, ya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu sambil memainkan jemarinya. Beberapa saat setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menempatkan dirinya supaya duduk di sebelah Sehun, di atas ranjang _king_ _size_ di apartemen baru milik "mereka berdua". Uh, dia masih merasa malu dan belum terbiasa dengan kata "mereka berdua".

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Entah karena apa, mereka sama-sama merasa gugup. Padahal dulu juga mereka sering duduk berdekatan seperti ini, bahkan dempet-dempetan seperti saat Sehun menjemput Luhan sepulang kuliah. Tapi kok rasanya beda, ya? Apa karena ini adalah malam pengantin mereka? Karena malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka tidur berdua? Uhuk. Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tertawa kikuk, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar membuatnya dag-dig-dug nggak karuan. Begini, ya, rasanya jadi pengantin baru? "Aduh! Kok canggung begini, ya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya tersenyum malu. Kemudian mereka kembali diam. Mereka memang duduk bersebelahan, tapi sama-sama di ujung kasur. Meski begitu, mereka seperti punya fokus masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicara secara langsung dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Sebenarnya, baik Luhan maupun Sehun ingin mengobrol lebih banyak, tapi sialnya mereka sama-sama takut suara mereka terdengar bergetar karena deg-degan. Jadilah mereka saling berdiam diri hingga terpecah oleh ponsel Sehun yang berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. "Sebentar, ya, Han!"

Di layar tertera nama kontak "Papa" beserta nomornya. Segera, dia tekan tombol warna hijau. "Halo?"

Lalu terdengar suara Papanya berkata, _"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, ya, Anakku!"_ Sehun mengira Papanya saat ini sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Dia bisa menebak dari suaranya yang tidak biasa.

Refleks, Sehun mengangguk. "Makasih, Pa."

" _Papa ikut seneng akhirnya kamu nikah."_

Sehun tersenyum. Mendengarnya, terasa lega sekali. "Syukur, kalo gitu."

" _Nah, sekarang Papa sama Mama kamu ini tinggal nunggu cucu yang ke-dua. Secepatnya, ya, Sehun."_

Senyumnya tiba-tiba luntur. Diam-diam dia melirik Luhan yang sedang diam dan menunduk, menunggunya selesai berbicara di telepon. Boro-boro ngasih cucu buat Papanya sesegera mungkin kalau keadaannya seperti ini; saling malu. Belum lagi, Sehun itu sudah mengenal Luhan. Anak kesayangan Papa Lu itu meskipun sekarang berada dalam mode malu-malu—itupun karena sebuah fakta bahwa mereka adalah pengantin baru—, bisa berubah menjadi super galak kapan saja. Harus diingat, Luhan yang sekarang tentu saja masih sama dengan Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Harus bener-bener siap dulu, Pa."

" _Memangnya kalian belum siap? Kalian ini baru menikah, status kalian di KTP sudah berganti dari "belum kawin" jadi "kawin", kalian itu sudah boleh kaw—"_

Mendengar kata keramat itu, Sehun jadi malu sendiri. "Papa!"

Terdengar suara tawa sang ayah di sambungan telepon. _"Sudah dulu, ya! Sana, bulan madu sama Luhan!"_

Panggilan dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Papanya kemudian. Aduh! Papanya ini jago sekali membuat dia semakin malu. Sudah tahu dia itu pengantin baru. Dia sedang sensitif tiap mendengar kata "kawin", "bulan madu", dan kata-kata lain yang punya makna menjurus. Masih membuatnya deg-degan.

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Dia mendengar Luhan bertanya, "Papa?"

"Iya." jawabnya singkat.

Lagi-lagi diam dan lagi-lagi diinterupsi oleh suara ponsel. Kali ini milik Luhan. Kebetulan yang terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan.

"Halo?"

" _Dek, mana Sehun?"_ Terdengar suara kakak laki-lakinya yang super duper protektif. Dia menanyakan Sehun? Untuk apa? Untuk dimarah-marahi? _"Dek, cepet kasihin hapenya ke Sehun!"_

Luhan menghela napas sebelum memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Dia selalu kalah pada sifat keras kepala kakaknya. "Kak Yifan mau ngomong sama kamu, Hun."

Lagi-lagi Sehun menelan ludah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kakaknya Luhan mau bicara dengannya? Mati-matian dia menjaga suaranya supaya tidak terdengar seperti orang ketakutan. "Halo, Kak Yifan."

" _Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Hun!"_

Syukur. Sehun tersenyum lega. "Iya, Kak. Makasih."

" _Penganten baru."_ katanya. Ada unsur candaan di sana dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan deheman. Memang begini, ya, nasib pengantin baru? Digoda habis-habisan. Tapi dia tidak bisa hanya menanggapinya sambil lalu saat kakak iparnya tiba-tiba bilang, _"Jangan kasar-kasar sama adikku! Mainnya selow aja!"_ kemudian sambungan dimatikan.

Sudah dibilang dia itu sedang sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kenapa orang-orang tidak mengerti, sih?

Dia mengembalikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Kak Yifan bilang apa? Kok sebentar banget?"

"Kasih ucapan selamat doang."

"Oh."

* * *

 ** _Tamat_**

* * *

lalu canyul ikut meramaikan hashtag HariPatahHatiNasional hiks

ps. _feel free to_ mampir-mampir ke instagramku: inimaureen

* * *

 **[1]** kutipan dari **pocongrainbow** di twitter


	7. Tujuh

Stubborn Kid's Daily Life

Obrolan Malam

by Maureen Kim

© 2017

All rights reserved

Adapted from some quick, cute, and sweet Germany x Italy doujinshis on tumblr

Published in Bandung, a torn-up town in Indonesia

* * *

" _Humans are the only animal that blushes, laughs, has religion, wages war, and kisses with lips. So in a way, the more you kiss with lips, the more human you are."  
_ _—Jonathan Safran Foer_

* * *

"Iya, lain kali Luhan nggak akan tidur di sofa lagi." Luhan berdecak kesal menanggapi sang Mama yang marah-marah di telepon hanya gara-gara semalam dia ketiduran di sofa. Sikap overprotektif Mama akhir-akhir ini sudah menyaingi Yifan dan Papa. "Kemarin cuma habis _input_ nilai ulangan anak-anak, abis itu ketiduran."

" _Makanya kamu jangan sampe kecapekan, sayang! Banyakin makan sayur, konsumsi air putih yang cukup, dua liter, delapan gelas, dan jangan lupa minum vitamin penambah darah! Kamu itu punya anemia, Luhan. Bilang juga sama Sehun, jangan kerja terus-terusan! Kalo dia pulang malem, kamu juga yang repot. Penganten baru itu harusnya lebih banyak bareng-bareng, lah si Sehun itu malah sibuk-sibukan di kantor. Bahkan waktu kalian baru nikah, dia udah sibuk kerja. Cuti nikah macam apa yang cuma lima hari?"_

Mendengar suara cerocosan Mama yang cempreng, rasanya kepalanya mau meledak. Pusing tujuh keliling. Sudah capek karena habis mengurus anak-anak orang di sekolah, pundak sakit minta dipijit, kepala kleyengan, dapet telepon dari Mama harapannya dikasih semangat, eh, malah diomelin. Mana menyalahkan suaminya lagi. Dikira Sehun itu sibuk kerja cuma buat isiin dompet dan rekening lalu pergi foya-foya? Helaw, di sini masih ada Luhan yang berhak dinafkahi. Mereka juga pengantin baru, masih hidup sederhana dan butuh banyak biaya untuk ini-itu. Wajar mereka kerja banting tulang. Dari kecil mereka menyusahkan orang tua dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk berusaha sendiri. Masa begitu saja Mama tidak tahu, sih? Padahal beliau pernah muda.

"Mama, jangan salahin Sehun, dong! Sehun kerja juga uangnya buat anak Mama." timpal Luhan agak membentak. Entah karena dia capek atau memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dia merasa omelan Mama hanya menyulut emosinya saja. Jadilah Mama kena semprot. "Dikira Sehun itu anggota DPR yang bebas keluar masuk kantor seenak jidat? Dia itu cuma tenaga kesehatan biasa yang mengabdi buat suatu lembaga. Mama yang ngerti, dong!"

" _Kok kamu marah? Mama kayak gini tuh artinya Mama saya—"_

"Mama!" bentaknya. Dia juga agak kaget karena selama ini, dia tidak pernah berani membentak orang tuanya, apalagi Mama. Dia takut durhaka dan masih sadar bahwa surga ada di telapak kaki ibu. Tapi tidak tahulah, dia sedang sensitif sekarang. Prinsipnya saat ini adalah senggol bacok. Apalagi Mama sangat tidak mengerti keadaannya. Semakin menjadi-jadilah kobaran rasa kesal di dadanya. "Luhan baru nikah dan tinggal sama Sehun selama tiga minggu, tapi Mama kayak udah pisah bertahun-tahun dari Luhan. Lagian Mama ngapain, sih, telepon Luhan tiap hari sejak Luhan nikah sama Sehun?"

Memang benul. Sejak hari pernikahannya dengan Sehun dan mereka mulai tinggal berdua-duaan di apartemen, Mama tidak pernah absen menghubungi nomor telepon Luhan setiap malam cuma untuk bertanya "sudah makan apa belum?" atau "lagi ngapain?"

Dia tahu kalau Kanjeng Mami satu itu gampang kangen. Tapi kenapa harus setiap malam? Luhan juga punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan. Lagipula, Mama itu bandar pulsa apa gimana, sih? Kok telepon tiap hari tapi pulsanya tidak pernah habis? Dasar emak-emak!

Setelah berkata panjang lebar, dia masih merengut dan tiba-tiba merasa agak bersalah saat telinganya tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari seberang sambungan. Ada jeda selama hampir satu menit dan Luhan merasa tak enak hati pada sang Mama. Bukan karena takut pulsa Mama habis. Dia cuma bertanya-tanya. Apa dia bicara terlalu keras? Apa Mama marah?

"Ma?"

" _Harusnya Mama tau sekarang ada Sehun yang urus kamu. Mama nggak ada maksud ganggu waktu kamu sama Sehun. Maafin Mama yang tiap malem telepon kamu padahal Mama tau kamu lagi lengket-lengketnya sama Sehun. Mama cuma khawatir kalau kamu kesepian gara-gara Sehun lagi sibuk kerja."_

Hayoloh, Luhan!

Anak bungsu dari Keluarga Lu itu menggigit bibir. Dia berprasangka buruk pada Mama padahal niatnya baik; cuma mau nemenin Luhan yang mungkin saja kesepian gara-gara Sehun sibuk ngantor. "Mama nggak usah khawatir." ujarnya dengan suara agak bergetar. "Sehun baik-baik sama aku."

" _Besok-besok Mama telepon waktu akhir pekan aja, ya, kalau gitu."_

Luhan gelagapan. "A—Itu… Nggak apa-apa, Ma. Mama boleh telepon Luhan kapan aja."

" _Bener, nih? Kamu nggak akan marah?"_

Masih dengan ponsel pintar warna hitam yang menempel di telinga, dia menumpuk berkas nilai dan absensi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam beberapa folder berbeda. Dia membawanya ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan folder-folder itu di sebelah tasnya. Tak lupa dia kunci pintu kamar.

"Iya, maafin Luhan, Ma." ucapnya tulus saat dia mendaratkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidur.

" _Nggak usah minta maaf, sayang."_ Mendengarnya, Luhan tersenyum. Aduh! Punya Mama sebaik dan seajaib ini kok dia malah kesel, sih? _"Mama tutup teleponnya, ya. Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang."_

Terdengar bunyi bip beberapa kali tanda sambungan terputus. Setelah itu, Luhan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya, membuka beberapa media sosial dan berakhir melihat foto-foto terbaru penyerang Real Madrid, Cristiano Ronaldo, padahal dia tau kalau isinya kadang _pidosaeun._ Ada beberapa foto yang umbar-umbar bodi seksi, sih, masnya. Kan jadi enak.

"Abis teleponan sama siapa, Han?" Oh, dia terlalu asyik _stalking_ akun Instagram kepunyaan Papa angkat Martunis yang tampan rupawan itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah selesai mandi. Betul. Sehun memang baru mandi. Apa lihat-lihat? Jangan berani-berani bayangkan dia keluar hanya menggunakan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya dengan butiran air menghiasi tubuh atletisnya! Dia sudah ganti baju pakai piyama dari dalam kamar mandi, kok. Tapi memang dasarnya Sehun itu punya kecenderungan jadi papah muda hot, dia tetap kelihatan ganteng dan seksi, hampir menandingi Ronaldo lah. Pantes Luhan doyan.

Luhan masih asyik _stalking._ Tanpa menatap Sehun, dia berujar iseng. "Sama Chanyeol."

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia yang sedang menghadap cermin—membelakangi Luhan—langsung mendelik ke arah pasangannya yang matanya terus menerus memelototi layar ponsel. Mendengar nama laki-laki itu, dia jadi waswas. Dia memang percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir dan Chanyeol pun nampaknya sudah menjalani hari-hari baru. Lagipula Luhan sudah menikah dengannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia merasa harus berhati-hati pada mantan sahabatnya saat mengingat apa yang dia perbuat di masa lalu?

"Ada urusan apa lagi Canyul sama kamu?"

Luhan merasa sangat jahat karena sekarang dia cuma ingin tertawa karena wajah Sehun benar-benar menghibur. Jelas sekali Sehun cemburu dan itu malah membuatnya semakin ingin menggoda. Dengan wajah serius, dia berkata, "Perasaan dia masih ada yang tertinggal."

"Oh banget." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan datar. Dia kembali mengeringkan rambutnya, kali ini gerakannya berlebihan. Seperti sedang menahan amarah dan berakhir menjadi dongkol. Kalau kata orang Sunda, hal yang dialami Sehun itu disebut _ambek kapegung._ Tapi kemudian, dia kembali berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan garang sekaligus penasaran. "Bener sama dia?"

"Bukan, Sehun ganteng." Luhan baru berhenti _stalking._ Dia keluar dari aplikasi berbagi foto itu dan mematikan data seluler, lalu menjawab seadanya. "Tadi Mama yang telepon."

"Mama Lu atau Mama Oh?"

"Mama Lu."

Sehun mengangguk. Lega rasanya saat tahu pihak penelepon bukanlah si dokter gigi cengengesan.

Ada apa? Apa masalah kalian kalau memang dia masih cemburu sama Chanyeol?

Dia menyampirkan handuk di jemuran _stainless_ ukuran sedang yang diletakkan di balkon. Saat dia masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, dia melihat Luhan sudah membungkus tubuhnya dari leher sampai ujung kuku kaki dengan selimut tebal. Sumpah, mirip _leupeut._ Untung lucu dan imut. Bawaannya jadi pengen ngelonin. Dia ikut berbaring sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang dan meraih _remote_ televisi. Tombol _on_ ditekan dan dia mulai mencari-cari program yang berfaedah. Seperti siaran langsung pertandingan tinju, misalnya. Atau MotoGP yang mengingatkannya akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol; saling tikung saling salip.

"Apa kata Mama?" tanyanya. Matanya masih fokus pada televisi.

"Mama bilang kamu jangan terlalu betah di tempat kerja." jawab Luhan. Tidak terlalu jelas karena teredam selimut. Tapi _hamdalah_ masih bisa dimengerti.

Pandangannya di layar televisi dialihkan pada Luhan yang sedang bergelung, menatapnya yang sedang menonton televisi sambil sesekali berkedip. Ya ampun! Anak bungsu Papa dan Mama Lu imut banget. Nggak nyangka dia punya ayah dan kakak laki-laki yang kadang berubah jadi kayak singa. "Itu Mama apa kamu yang bilang?"

"Dua-duanya. Hehehe."

Kiyowo sekali kamu, Han. Beruntung Sehun punya teman hidup seperti kamu.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kamu kangen aku, ya?"

Lantas apa menurutmu, Sehun?

Tapi Luhan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia malah balik bertanya sambil terus menatap Sehun. "Hun, kamu sayang sama aku apa enggak?"

"Kalau enggak, kenapa aku harus rela tabungin gajiku buat biaya pernikahan plus mahar?"

Luhan merengut, tak suka dengan jawaban Sehun yang kesannya terpaksa nikahin Luhan. "Oh, jadi kamu sebenernya nggak rela? Kamu mau pamrih?"

"Bukan gitu, sayang." Sehun baru mau menatap wajah unyu itu saat sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Duh, rasanya Luhan pengen cium Sehun yang nggak pernah gagal ganteng kalau lagi senyum kayak gitu. "Aku sayang, kok."

"Tapi kenapa kita nggak pacaran lama?"

"Karena kalo kita lama-lama pacaran, kita bakalan bosen. Beda cerita kalau kita pacaran pas udah nikah. Hehehe."

Mendengar hal itu terlontar dari mulut musuh masa kecilnya, Luhan merasa malu. Dia tersipu hanya karena kalimat tidak biasa dari laki-laki bermata teler itu. Baru-baru ini dia memang sering sayang-sayangan dengan Sehun. Maklum, hal seperti itu bagi pengantin baru yang masih anget-anget tai ayam wajar, kan? Itu cuma kalimat nggak berfaedah yang diucapin asal jeplak, tapi sukses bikin pipinya panas dan dia yakin warnanya pasti merah-merah kampret. Cepat-cepat dia membalik badan supaya memunggungi Sehun, lalu mesem-mesem sendiri. Ah! Menyebalkan! Sehun nggak boleh lihat dia kayak gini.

Iya, itu yang dia harap. Padahal Sehun saja sudah tertawa-tawa. Setelah puas melihat Luhan yang super imut kalau lagi malu, dia meraih _remote_ televisi dan menekan tombol _off._ Diletakkannya benda berbentuk persegi panjang di meja, kemudian dia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Luhan. Dia membiarkan lengan kulinya melingkar di pinggang yang lebih kecil, memeluk Luhan erat-erat dari belakang.

Yang dipeluk berontak lalu menyikut perut Sehun. Dia menoleh, menyalak garang seperti anjing galak. Padahal itu cuma kedok supaya Sehun tidak tahu kalau dia malu tapi mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Ya, namanya juga gengsi. "Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak boleh!" larangnya sambil memukul tangan Sehun main-main.

"Tapi aku pengen peluk-peluk." Lagi, Sehun berusaha keras untuk memeluknya.

Aduh! Kok Sehun mendadak jadi manja begini, sih?

Alih-alih memarahi Sehun karena tangannya tidak bisa diam dan terus berusaha memeluk, kali ini Luhan malah membalik badan lagi untuk berbaring berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan memberikan sebuah senyum, lalu mencubit pipi Sehun yang terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang cemberut. Tapi kemudian Sehun tersenyum senang saat akhirnya Luhan memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, tidak mau Sehun tahu kalau warna merah-merah kampret di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Syaland memang pipinya itu.

Sehun sendiri mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Setelah hampir satu menit saling diam, dia bertanya pada Luhan yang asyik sendiri di pelukan Sehun. "Han, kamu pengen punya anak berapa?"

"Satu." jawab Luhan singkat.

Alis tebal Sehun saling bertaut. Mudah sekali dia menjawabnya. "Satu? Doang?"

"Iya, satu doang. Nggak usah banyak-banyak, ya. Nanti pusing ngurusnya."

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. Tidak puas akan jawaban Luhan. Kata orang-orang, banyak anak banyak rezeki. Memangnya Luhan nggak mau dapat banyak rezeki? "Kok cuma satu? Kenapa nggak tiga atau empat?"

Luhan berdecak. "Silakan kalau kamu mau urus semuanya sendirian dari mulai mereka bangun tidur sampe mau tidur lagi. Dengan kata lain, silakan kamu berhenti kerja dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga."

Sehun merasa ngeri sendiri mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia yang punya badan kuli muka sekuriti jadi ibu rumah tangga? Uh, nggak banget rasanya.

Tapi Luhan ada benarnya juga. Kalau terlalu banyak anak, nanti pasti kewalahan. Biaya hidup bertambah besar dan gaji bulanan yang dia dapat pasti bakal habis lebih cepat. Belum lagi kalau anak-anaknya mulai masuk masa sekolah. Bisa gawat juga kalau dia tidak pandai mengelola. "Kalau nggak tiga atau empat, dua, deh! Ya?"

"Satu."

"Dua, Luhanku sayang." bujuk Sehun memakai nada suara yang dibuat super manis. Sok manis, lebih tepatnya.

"Pokoknya satu, titik." Luhan yang sudah sangat kesal mencubit punggung Sehun kuat-kuat sampai si badan kuli itu meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap lokasi yang dijadikan sasaran cubitan.

"Ya udah, deh. Terserah kamu aja." Sehun cemberut. Beradu argumen dengan Luhan itu sama saja seperti membaca _Software License Agreement_ yang muncul tiap kali Sehun hendak menginstall perangkat lunak di komputer; dia cuma bakal mengabaikan semuanya dan menekan tombol _"I agree"._ Dengan kata lain, Sehun harus nurut kalau tidak mau diamuk Tuan Besar di apartemen ini. "Nanti juga kalau udah punya satu pasti ketagihan mau bikin lagi."

"Ih, dasar mesum!" Luhan mencubit punggung Sehun sekali lagi dan kembali memeluknya saat Sehun menertawakan tingkahnya yang kawaii-kawaii minta diunyel-unyel. "Sehun, besok Hari Sabtu, kan? Kita ke rumah Mama, yuk!"

"Mama Lu apa Mama Oh?"

"Mama Lu. Minggu depan baru Mama Oh."

"Iya, sayang. Sekarang kita tidur."

* * *

Luhan merasa kesal sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Saat malam mulai memasuki masa sepi, dia masih terjaga dengan mata yang susah terpejam. Padahal tubuhnya sudah lelah akibat beraktivitas seharian penuh, tapi dia masih sibuk berguling-berguling mencari posisi tidur yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Dia mencoba telentang, miring, tengkurap, sampai bersandar sambil meluk bantal, namun hasilnya dia tetap gagal tidur.

Suara jam dinding membuatnya bosan dan dia berakhir semakin kesal. Dia melirik jam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Berdecak, dia kemudian membiarkan pikirannya mengelana. Dia mencoba untuk memikirkan pekerjaan, anak-anak didik, masa depan, dan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa saja yang penting bisa membuatnya ngantuk. Tapi sia-sia saja, dia malah semakin susah tidur.

Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat Sehun yang nampaknya sudah sepenuhnya terlelap di sampingnya. "Oh, kamu udah tidur, ya?"

Bukannya kembali mencoba dengan keras untuk ikut tidur, dia malah memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Tahu-tahu dia sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat alis tebal Sehun yang tetap berkerut meskipun pemiliknya sedang tidur. Tangannya menyentuh kulit di antara dua alis Sehun. Ya ampun! Betapa dia menyukai segala hal yang ada dalam diri Sehun—fisik maupun psikis; kerutan di antara kedua alisnya, matanya yang tajam seperti mata elang namun bisa berubah selembut tahu susu khas Lembang saat memandang Luhan, telinganya yang selalu mendengarkan perkataan Luhan dengan sabar, dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu mengeluarkan suara berat dalam kurung seksi.

Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan tumbuh jadi sebangsat ini. Secara, dulu kan dia alay. Untung sekarang dia sudah insyaf dan jadi ganteng abis. Sehun benar-benar sudah mengalami pubertas yang sukses.

Setelah puas mengagumi wajah Sehun, dia berbaring lagi dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Besok dia dan Sehun akan berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Jarak apartemen ke rumah orang tuanya lumayan jauh. Jika ingin berlama-lama di sana, mereka harus berangkat lebih pagi. Artinya dia juga harus bangun lebih pagi.

Namun, lagi-lagi, lima belas menit berlalu dan matanya masih segar. Tidak ada rasa berat sedikitpun meskipun tubuhnya nyeri. Dia hendak memeluk Sehun lagi saat tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak. Dia pura-pura tidur ketika Sehun turun dari ranjang. Dari celah bulu matanya yang secetar milik model Maybelline Volum Express Hyper Curl Mascara, dia melihat Sehun pergi ke luar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya dia haus dan butuh segelas air putih.

Sewaktu kembali ke kamar, Sehun malah duduk di sampingnya lalu tangan memainkan rambutnya. Dia membiarkan Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rasanya ingin berkata gemay sekaligus ingin tertawa. Ke mana Sehun yang sok galak padanya waktu jaman sekolah?

"Kamu nggak tidur ternyata." ujar Sehun saat melihat pundak Luhan bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku nggak bisa tidur dari tadi."

"Tumben banget. Biasanya kamu paling pules."

"Aku juga pengen tidur, Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat alis. Dia berbaring menyamping di sebelah Luhan sambil menopang kepala menggunakan telapak tangan. Dia tersenyum jahil. "Kamu ngitung domba aja."

"Kayak anak kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh ketidaksetujuan. Dikira dia itu bocil?

"Ya, siapa tau bisa. Kamu kan kayak—"

"Apa?" Luhan menyalak. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku nggak mau ngitung domba!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalo gitu, kamu merem aja! Aku yang hitung dombanya."

Matanya melirik Sehun. Beberapa saat dia menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir bahwa daripada tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sampai besok pagi, mungkin Sehun bisa membantu. Mungkin. "Oke."

Sehun tersenyum lagi saat Luhan mulai memejamkan mata dan membetulkan selimutnya. Dia berdeham sekali sebelum memulai dengan tangan yang masih bermain di rambut Luhan. Duh, Sehun suka sekali mengusap rambutnya. Lembut plus wangi, sih. "Satu domba. Dua domba. Tiga domba. Empat domba. Lima domba. Enam dom…ba." Hitungannya berhenti pada bilangan keenam saat dia menangkap raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat seperti merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Han, kok kamu bikin muka aneh kayak gitu?"

"Aku tambah nggak bisa tidur." Luhan mencicit.

"Kenapa?"

"Suara kamu kayak om-om. Aku takut."

* * *

 ** _Tamat_**

* * *

lagi sok pengen bikin fluff dan malah berakhir menggelikan :')  
mohon ditahan keinginan u/ muntah. hiks.

oya, ini sekali update lagi nih hehehe


End file.
